Two boys, one girl Full House?
by raelynn gross
Summary: Soul and Wes live alone wishing for a family for the holidays, Maka is alone searching for her memories. CAn they help eachother out?
1. a new friend

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT SOUL EATER

It was dark and stormy as Soul and Wes Evans walked home from the bar owned by their friend Blair. They had been celebrating Soul's promotion at Death records, owned by their parents and ran by Wes. Their other friends, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz, her twin sister Patty, and Death the Kid had gone home hours ago. The only reason for the brother's late departure was because Wes had flirted with Blair for an extra three hours.

"You should get a car." Soul growled as he pulled his jacket hood over his rain soaked white hair. Red eyes flashed in the lightning as the brothers began their usual argument.

"A car would just cost to much money, besides you have your motorcycle." Wes replied ignoring his brothers sigh.

"Blair might actually date you." Soul smirked.

"And what, makes you think she wouldn't date me now?" Wes asked as his brother rolled his ruby eyes.

"You're a twenty five year old virgin, hell I wouldn't date you." Soul replied with s smile. Wes has no reply as they passed the train station signaling the mile mark to home. Suddenly Soul paused and raised his head. Wes watched curiously as his brother ran towards the open ditch the locals had named the sewer. Why? Because it always flooded when it rained and ended at the sewer a mile away. Thunder clasped overhead making Wes urge his brother to hurry up.

"Wes, there's something in the sewer!" Soul called as he slid down into the ditch. Wes sighed before running to aid his brother. When he got there, Soul had removed his jacket and placed it around the objects slender frame.

"Soul, if that's another stray animal, your sleeping outside tonight." the brother sibling stated pulling his brother up from the ditch. Soul made a face before exposing the objects face. Wes gasped before his brother shielded it's face again from the rain.

"Let's get home," Wes said with more urgency. Soul's new find was in pretty bad shape. By the time they got home the storm outside had worsened. Wes ordered his brother to place his find in the bathroom and locate the first aid kit and some clean clothes. By the time his brother had returned, Wes had finished filling the tub and had placed the frozen and beaten body of a young woman inside.

"Is she okay?" Soul asked as his brother began bathing her. Long blonde hair clung to her wet body as fresh bruises covered her skinny frame. Judging by the way her ribs poked from her skin, she hadn't eaten right lately either.

"Get the spare room ready, she can stay in there until we can get her to Stien or Nygus." Wes instructed before Soul nodded and ran from the room. The girl looked a year younger than Soul, she was very pretty despite her poor appearance.

Two days later green eyes flew open as the sounds of deep breathing filled the room. Pale bony fingers grasped at the white button up covering her body and her upper thighs.

"You're up, I'm glad Soul and I were getting worried." Wes said as he walked carrying a tray of bacon and eggs.

"Thanks, I'm sorry, but how did I end up here, and who are you?" she asked before taking a bite of the bacon closest to her hand. Wes smiled taking a seat at the chair located beside a small work table.

"I'm Wesley Evans, and my younger brother Soul found you in a ditch locals here call the sewer. Your pretty beat up and malnourished causing us to wonder who exactly you are." Wes explained as the girl ate her food in silence. True her wrist were bruised and her body shook from holdings up it's own weight from weakness. But Wes brought on a good question, who was she and how did she end up like this? All she remembered was her name and only because it was her mantra from all the yelling, but who was yelling?

"Are you okay, would you like some more food?" Wes asked taking the now empty tray from her lap. Her green eyes, which had turned glossy moments ago returned to normal as she glanced up at him.

"No thank you Mr. Evans, my name's Maka, I'm afraid I don't remember my last name, or much of anything else." she smiled pushing back her hair that had fallen forward in her attempts to sit up farther.

"Soul should be up soon, I'll send him in with some clothes and then I'll send him shopping for actual girl clothes." the older boy smiled before walking out the door. Maka sighed as she looked over to the floor length mirror across from her bed hanging on the closet door.

"Sometimes I wonder if he enjoys torturing me?" a low male voice mused from the door surprising her to release a gasp.

"Sorry, I'm Soul, I heard your story from behind the door. Wes failed to notice my presence." Soul continued as he moved closer holding a pair of red basketball shorts and an orange long sleeve shirt.

"Sorry, it's all I have that would fit you. I washed your undergarments, their between the shorts and shirt." he finished as he placed the clothes on her bed. Both wore a blush as Maka realized she was completely naked under her current clothing. And had they given her a bath? Soul was about to ask her a few questions when a book landed on his skull sending him to the floor in a pool of his own blood.

"What the hell! Is this how you thank the guy who rescued you?" he yelped showing a row of sharp shark like teeth.

"You both saw me naked." she rasped out as Soul messages his scalp.

"Yeah so, it ain't like you had much to show us tiny tits." he snapped before another book smacked his face. Why did he rescue an abusive chick?

"You jerks, how long have I been unconscious?" she asked as Wes returned upon hearing the ruckus the two had caused.

"Two days," the older boy said. Maka glanced at the two finally noticing the resemblance. Both had snow white hair and ruby red eyes, tan skin. The only lacking resemblance was the teeth.

"Your both jerks." she stated before throwing a book to the older brother.

"Now Maka, your safe I promise, if it makes you feel better Soul nearly killed anyone stupid enough to go near you." Wes said helping his younger brother to his feet.

"So others were here to see your new toy?" she asked as she began to freak out.

"Just the family doctor." Wes assured her as Soul hid from the abusive blonde who was subconsciously reaching for another book.

"Why don't you get dressed and we'll discuss this in the living room." the older brother smiled as Soul ran to hide behind the wall outside. Wes hit the floor with a thud as Maka screamed about pervert rapist. Running inside to grab his brother the two albinos ran for cover in the living room.

"Uncool, abusive sewer rat!" Wes snapped all niceness leaving his body as he massaged his bruised scalp. Soul hid a smile, he liked his sewer rat.

Maka grumbled as she slowly dressed to exit the room. Maybe she had overreacted a bit. They had rescued her, well more Soul had. And they had cleaned her up and made a doctor see her. But what would you do if you woke in a strange home with boys you never seen before and no memories? She had no other place to go, what if they threw her out because of the way she acted towards them. She had nearly killed both her caretakers with literature. With a sigh she carefully walked down the hall leaning against the wall for support against her weakened body. Suddenly two strong arms grabbed her from behind. She quickly turned her head to find Soul smiling at her before helping her to the couch. He sat down beside her just as Wes brought in three cups of steaming hot chocolate.

"It's a month early, but the weather man predicts snow therefore, we drink hot chocolate." the brother stated as the three blew lightly on their drinks.

"And you expect me to wonder out there and get clothes?" Soul asked knowing the answer already.

"Yes," Wes said taking a sip of his drink. "unless you want Maka here to freeze." the brother finished. Soul growled before putting his now empty drink on the table.

"This is why we need s car, me and my motorcycle do not like the cold." the younger sibling snapped. As he grabbed his jacket and keys. A he was making his way to the door a small hand grasped his sleeve. He glanced down at Maka with a confused look.

"Nothing pink please," she said knowing he already knew her clothes size from the clothing she wore when she was found. It only made sense.

"Obey the sewer rat." Wes laughed before a book collided with his head making Soul laugh and promise to bring more books. Maka smiled, he was bringing her new clothes and more ammo.

Soul was crazy for doing this, how had he ended up in this hell hole? Naked manikins and scarcely clad women surrounded him along with many undergarments and various other objects with Victoria secret name brand stuff hung.

"That girl better give me a free pass from book abuse for this." he cursed before looking for her size in bra and underwear. He was mortified when he went to check out and even more mortified when he entered the other clothing stores holding the various bags of girls' clothing. He nearly left without the books he had promised, but death by book kept his feet heading towards the book store. Once inside he was clueless. The different genres of books confused him to no end as he roamed aimlessly about the store, bags slapping his legs. By the time he got home, as promised it was snowing and he was pissed. Once he opened the door he was nearly thrown off balanced by a flash of blonde hugging his middle. Now, pulling both Maka and the bags of her things he slammed the door shut and made his way to the couch.

"What's wrong Maka?" he asked trying to keep the tiredness from his voice.

"Wes called me a sewer rat again then he locked me in the bathroom!" she cried before fishing through the bag of books with a smile. Soul sighed in relief as he helped her take the bags to her room. Wes's violin playing could be hear from inside his room as Soul helped her organize her things.

"Soul, this is a bathing suit." Maka stated holding up the two piece he had retrieved from Victoria secret.

"It's not pink and it looked like something you'd kill a man for seeing." Soul cried in defense. Maka shrugged as she continued to pick drawers to place her things into. Once they had finished Soul glanced at the clock. Ten at night, not bad.

"Did Wes feed the sewer rat?" Soul asked chuckling as Maka made a face at him and raised one of her new books. Soul smiled before holding up a hand.

"Come on, I'll feed the little thanksgiving angel." he chuckled at his little joke. It was a week until the American holiday, and she had looked like an angel when he found her. Blonde hair sprayed around her head and skin white and pale from the cold.

"I'm no angel." Maka whispered.

"How do you know? Last I checked you had no past." Soul replied as they made their way into the kitchen.

"That's just it, what if you don't like my past, what if I'm not the angel you say I am?" she asked before biting on her lower lip. She truly seemed worried over this fact.

"Then nothing, Maka, no matter what your past, I will still be your friend." Soul said as he held his hand. Maka eyed the outstretched appendage before smiling and shaking his hand with her own.

"Friend, I don't think I've ever had one of those before." she smiled as the albino cocked his head in surprise until a smile graced his own lips.

"Then I'll be your first best friend." he stated before releasing her hand and turning to the fridge. "Our first act as friends is cooking a dinner for three people." he began.

"But, there's only two of us?" she pointed out.

"You're forgetting Mr. sour puss." Soul laughed as he pulled out the ingredients to make Santa fe soup.

"He calls me sewer rat, so I don't like him." she pouted causing Soul to think of a small child which made him laugh.

"Well, to be honest you were found in a sewer and looked like a drowned rat when we found you." Soul pointed out as Maka growled.

"You're a mean first friend." she grumbled as he began to make dinner for the small family. Dinner was painfully silent as Maka ignored Wes and Wes ignored Maka. Soul sighed content at having some resemblance of a family dinner again. He had missed this in his childhood. Now though, he could have it all back. Maka smiled once she caught Soul looking at her and frowned when she glanced over to Wes.

"Sewer rat," he stated before returning to his meal.

"Pervert," she hissed back before opening her new book Soul had bought her. Soul loved this small gathering and now, holidays would be fun again. Though after dinner was a different story. He had allowed Maka to play on his laptop while he cleaned the kitchen, but regretted the notion when he heard the music being played through the speakers. It seemed the blonde had no musical sense what so ever. Tomorrow, she was going to work with him and she would learn about music. Soul style!


	2. Maka meets the gang and plans

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

Soul woke the next morning thanks to his alarm clock blaring a random jazz tune. He attempted to move but something hard came against his hand. Upon closer inspection, the large object was also draped across his body. Maka, they really should give her a last name. With a sigh, he tried to move her and get dressed and ready for work. Wes most likely was already at the record company seeing as his clock blared six in the morning and his brother went to work at five. By the time he returned from the shower clad only in a towel, Maka was sitting up in his bed with a lost look.

"Yeah, I don't know how you got here either. Anyway you need to get ready, your going to work with me. Wear something dressy." Soul said as he entered his walk in closet. Maka cocked her head before sliding down from the king sized bed and returned to her medium size room to get dressed.

Soul smiled as he straightened his black tie and pressed the wrinkles from his dark red dress shirt and black dress pants and shoes. He hated dressing up for work, but due to all the big names, coming to them it was necessary.

The smell of pancakes wafted through the closed bathroom door as Maka finished buttoning up her black knee length dress. She wore matching black flats on her feet and the sleeves covered over her fingers. The black panty hoes were a perfect fit to, considering who bought them. She entered the kitchen just as Soul placed two plates of pancakes on the table.

"Eat up, Wes doesn't allow lunch until after two." the albino warned before scarfing down his plate of food. Maka ate her meal with better manners finishing just as Soul was putting away the dishes he had used.

"You're a slow eater." Soul mused as he stared at her flowing blonde locks. She had left her hair down, it framed her face nicely and gave her a more mature look. Maka raised a brow as Soul swallowed to wetten his now dry throat.

"Shall we go, my lady?" he teased bowing and holding out a nice black jacket he had grown out of long ago. She nodded taking the clothing as he placed on his own leather coat. Maka froze once she noticed their means of transportation.

"Please tell me this is not what we're going in." she yelped as she watched her friend straddle the metal death trap.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" he asked showing a sharky smirk.

"Yes, it's snowing and I'm in a dress. Not to mention we could die!" she snapped backing away from him slowly.

"Can't we take the bus?" Maka asked fiddling with her jacket in nervousness. Soul quickly caught on to her anxiety as he held his hand out to her. She blinked noticing the helmet he now had and placed it on her head allowing Soul to tighten the straps. The black headgear weighed down her head as she noticed Soul minus his headgear. He smiled placing her hands around his middle and then rushing off the four miles to work.

Maka quickly latched herself to her friends back as the final stretch became Soul's personal race track. Snow pelted down on them as he pulled into the car lot.

"Have fun?" he asked turning to her shaking form. Dresses were not good motorcycle attire. Soul blinked removing the helmet from her head to reveal slitted green eyes and thin lips.

"I hate you." she spat allowing him to help her from the bike. Soul smiled liking how she clung to him. He lifted her to the sidewalk and. Away from the fallen snow.

"Thanks." she mumbled as he led her inside and past a receptionist with golden hair and a golden eye, the other was covered by an eye patch.

"Marie, can you send me up two hot chocolates?" Soul asked as he gathered his papers the woman handed him.

"Sure thing Mr. Evans." she smiled, nodding to Maka before leaving to get the chocolate for them. Soul smirked as he grabbed Maka's hand and led her to the elevator and pressing the twelfth floor. Soul Evans office was just like his personality, dark and mysterious. The walls were painted white and the floors were checkered red and black tiles. The curtains covering his windows were black mesh and his furniture was all black leather and his desk a large oak that matched the empty secretary desk outside his office.

"Nice office." she whispered taking a seat on the leather couch.

"Thanks, I've been interviewing secretaries all week, so bare with me." he smiled. Maka nodded as she removed a magazine from Soul's desk unaware of the albino's stare as her hair fell into her face. Marie knocked before entering to hand them their drinks. With a thanks the two silently drank their drinks. Throughout the day, Soul had interviewed several secretaries and aided several musical artist. Now though, the two were seated for lunch brought over by a frazzled Wes.

"Afternoon sewer rat." the elder sibling greeted as he marched in. Soul removed the glasses he had worn to read over the files on his desk as his brother placed the Chinese take out in front of him.

"I am not a sewer rat, I am Maka!" she growled hitting the elder albino with a book and thanking Soul before taking the meal presented to her.

"That reminds me, you got a last name Sewer rat?" Wes asked as Soul wisely remained out of the conversation. All eyes focused on the young blonde as she closed her eyes and bit into the egg roll. After finishing half of it she opened her mouth.

"I can't remember." she said before finishing the meal ignoring the brothers unison sigh.

"Maka, you have to have some memory of who you are." Soul said as he finished his own lunch.

"Sorry, hey why don't I just become an Evans!" she smiled leaning across the desk they circled and faced the two brothers.

"No," Soul deadpanned, he refused to humor the thought of her holding the Evans name. Wes only smiled already thinking of the girl as a little sister.

"I see no problem in letting the sewer rat hold our name." Wes smiled as his brother glared at him.

"Have you heard her choice of music, mom and dad only wanted two kids, let's honor their decision shall we. Besides someone as music illiterate as her can't be an Evans." Soul said trying to ignore her sadden face.

"I understand, I don't think my parents wanted me either." she whispered before leaving the room.

"Soul, the twenty four year old virgin." Wes teased as he watched his younger brother curse and run after the saddened girl.

"I foresee their love blossoming by Christmas." Wes smiled before cleaning up the food they had eaten.

Soul sighed once he found her sitting alone in the stairwell leading upstairs. Upon closer inspection, he could see her tear stained face and red rimmed eyes. He had made her cry, and he felt horrible. Sitting next to her he placed a calming hand on her shoulder before pulling her to his chest.

"I'm sorry Maka, I didn't mean to make you feel unwanted, it's just, and you need your own last name. If you had ours people would expect a lot from you and I don't won't you to have to endure the publicity Wes and I go through." Soul explained. Maka sniffles burying her head deeper into his satin shirt.

"What If I never recover my memories?" she asked looking desperately into his red orbs.

"Then you'll have new ones of us." he smiled as his fingers gently brushed through her hair. She was shivering slightly from the unheated stairwell.

"Come on, let's get you inside, after work Wes and I will take you to the bar to meet our friends, then you can have even more people star in your new memories." Soul said before standing, never letting go of her hand.

The bar was fairly empty when they arrived, this time thankfully by bus as Soul had taken the bike home alone. The magical cat, was nearing it's closing time as a tall Asian girl and a purple haired girl busted the tables and a loud mouthed blue haired boy looking a year older than her ran the dj booth. At another booth a tall boy, around twenty-five sat in a black business suit and three white lines on the left side of his head. He was flanked by two blondes one with short hair and coloring on a pile of papers and the other with longer hair and currently painting her nails. All eyes turned to them when the purple haired girl launched herself at the oldest brother.

"Wesley, I've missed you. Any new gossip I need to hear?" she asked as the Asian girl flipped the open sign to close.

"Well, Soul found a sewer rat." Wes smiled before a heavy book followed by Soul's baritone laugh once again hit him.

"Hello, I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." the Asian girl greeted leading Maka to the table occupied by the three people she saw when they entered.

"And these three are the. Mayor's son and his three body guards, Death the Kid, Elizabeth Thompson better known as Liz, and her twin sister Patricia Thompson best called Patty." Tsubaki introduced. The three smiled and motivation for her to sit.

"And I am the great god Blackstar!" the hyper blue haired dj yelled as he landed beside the Evans brothers.

"And this is the owner of the bar Blair Neko." Tsubaki finished.

"And what is your real name, unless sewer rat really is your name." Kid asked.

"He'll no," she deadpanned before explaining her life after being saved by Soul and his brother.

"That's sounds so scary," Patty said as she clung to her sister. Blackstar was busy laughing at the fact that Soul had been forced to shop for girl clothes.

"Soul and Wes are helping out loads." Maka replied as both Tsubaki and Soul flanked her sides.

"That's great of them, Wes now you can help me in the kitchen, I'm sure your all hungry after the work you've all done today." Blair mused before dragging the man inside the kitchen area. Maka and the others watched them leave before she decided to ask the question.

"Are Wes and Blair dating!" she asked as the group tried to silence their laughter.

"No, but we all thank they should, but Wes is too stubborn to admit his feelings and Blair Keeps jinxing it." Soul explained as the five friends nodded in agreement.

"That's horrible, a true romance story if I ever saw one." Maka said as her eyes went distant.

"I take it she loves books, but I have to agree, they do need a little push." Liz said as she eyed her sister who had been drawing aggressively for the past five minutes.

"I have a plan," Patty finally said as she held up the drawing of Wes and Blair kissing. All three boys blinked in confusion as the girls awed.

"I don't get it." Kid said as he looked at his assistant for help. Maka came to the rescue as she pointed the mistletoe out for the boys.

"But that's a Christmas decoration!" Soul yelped since it hadn't even reached thanksgiving yet.

"Duh, it gives us a month to better define the plan." Liz stated as both Tsubaki and Maka nodded their agreement.

Wes moaned as Blair's tongue fought his for dominance their hands roaming each other's bodies freely. Finally, Wes pulled away.

"Blair, we can't. Besides it's Soul and his sewer rat we have to get together." he rasped out as Blair placed her head on his shoulder.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" she asked as a smile came to the elder Evans face.

"My brother's as stubborn as I am. So while I work on getting Marie to find Stien, I need you to work on getting Maka looking good so she can become Soul's secretary, that way I can keep an eye on them." Wes explained.

"Conservative or unconservative?" Blair asked taking on a more business-like manner.

"Both, I' ll let my brother beg a bit before I allow the little sewer rat to play." the Evans brother laughed.

Maka yawned as she sat. Between the two brothers on the bus ride home. They had pointed to where she was found and explained to her about a job working as Soul's secretary while she recovered her memories. Of course, that meant allowing Blair to help her find clothes and judging how the woman usually dressed Soul ordered Tsubaki to accompany them. The little excursion would happen the next day since it was a Sunday and no one had work. When they got home Maka showered and fell on her bed exhausted, Soul had already fallen asleep on the bus leaving Wes to carry him to bed.


	3. her name is

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

Maka groaned as she was forced into yet another skimpy dress. Sure Tsubaki had found her a few conservative dresses, but Blair's finds were not her favorites. Soul had accompanied them for a short lunch, in which he had purchased her a cell phone for work. That had been the only fun thing to happen to her all day. Yeah, so maybe her memories were gone and sure, they were being nice to her, but she was not a shopping girl! Sighing she made her way towards the check out and into yet another store. Yep this was hell, hell by the name of sex R us. Maka shivered as they dragged her into the building, screw anyone who thought Tsubaki was an innocent flower.

Soul shivered for no reason as he sat at his piano. He was beginning to regret letting Blair and Tsubaki take his sewer rat. She had chosen to wear tight black pants and a red long sleeve today. Totally innocent look until she pulled her blonde locks into pigtails. Soul was twenty-four, he admitted to watching porn and hell, her type was just the kind he watched. That thought scared him senseless. How many other men would put the thought together as he had and try something? Damnit he needed some coffee, his little angel was going to be his death. Sad fact was, they ran out of coffee yesterday. Besides, why did he care so much for her anyway? Yeah she lost her memories, they were friends, and he felt obligated to help her since he found her. But was it normal to worry about her this much? Not to mention how every time she smiled, laughed, or even moved near him he popped a boner. No! This was not normal, he'd seen his brother do the same thing over Blair, and that scared the shit out of him. Soul Evans was not in love, why did he have to love someone as flat chested as her anyway. Weren't cool guys like him supposed to love busty girls like Blair? If so, how come he felt so drawn to her, like her very soul was calling out to him?

"I'm never going to finish this composition." he moaned as the piano made an eerie sound as all the keys were pushed down.

Wes smiled as he listened to his brother's monologue from behind the door. It amused him at how stubborn the younger sibling could be. But in a way it made sense. Their parents had never really shown Soul love growing up, instead they only focused on his mistakes. Wesley loved his brother and he knew Maka would make the perfect person to thaw his brother's cold heart. Hell, she already wore his favorite jacket and slept with him at night!

"Why are you standing outside my door?" Soul asked crossing his arms and starring expectantly at his brother. Wes smiled this would be the perfect chance to play with his young sibling.

"Maka needs you." he replied watching his brother's face turn curious before running out the door and into the chilled November night. Now to call Blair.

Marie frowned as she looked for something to put the tea in as Stien finished his dissections. Turning his screw in his head every few seconds he placed his tools on the table.

"Are you sure this is her?" Marie asked again handing the brew to her companion and pointing to the Death City Records security footage. Wes had ordered her to locate Maka's background, and doctor Franken Stien was supposed to help.

"Yes Marie, I happened to be there the day she was born. Besides, I was friends with her parents." he smiled taking the drink from the blonde woman.

"R- really!" Marie asked in surprise.

"Yes, I was saddened to hear what happened to them." Stien replied sipping the warm beverage.

"What happened to them?" Marie asked taking a seat on the couch and noticing the foggy look in his eyes.

"This memory is not a nice one Marie, you see, I am about to tell you the history of a girl none of you know." he began.

Maka slowly twirled the bags of clothes around her tiny wrist as she waited in the cold for a ride. Blair and Tsubaki had long ago left her side and the mall had closed an hour ago. If Soul and Wes's apartment had not been three miles away, she would have walked by now.

"Stupid mall," she snarled leaning back against the snow covered bench and bringing Soul's jacket closer to her form.

"Never really thought it stupid, more like dumb." Soul mused as he sat next to her allowing her shivering form to warm her up.

"Why are you here?" she asked glancing up at him with curious green eyes. Soul shrugged.

"I figured the girls would ditch you." he replied with a smile. Maka nodded pulling herself off him as he grabbed her bags.

"Come on, I got a car from Kid to borrow, should be warm." he stated before leading her to a black Aston Martin.

"Wow," she murmured before getting into the warmed car. The ride back to the apartment was silent causing Maka to believe she had done something wrong.

"Soul, is everything okay?" she asked as she fumbled with the seat warmer.

"Everything is fine Maka, I just wish we knew more of your past. It must be creepy for you." He stated as they turned down a deserted road.

"It is a little, but I know you guys will help me." She beamed as Soul felt his chest tighten. She looked so innocent; sitting beside him it seemed so natural.

"Don't worry Maka, no matter what, I will never leave you alone." He promised as she grinned up at him.

Maka hated this feeling; it was so strange to her. The way her cheeks heated when he said her name, or gave her a certain smirk. He was her friend, hell she didn't even have her memories what if she loved someone else, or worse had done something horrible to make him hate her? She did not need to fall in love right now. Looking out the window, she began to wonder if her parents missed her, or even if she had any. Did she have a family or friends waiting for her? What if no one was waiting for her, had she lost her memories on purpose. All of these questions filtered through her head. Both Soul and Wes had given her a job, but did she already have one? She was twenty-three after all, it would only be normal. Maybe after she regained her memories they could all remain friends. Of course, she hadn't really gotten to know most of her new friends just yet. The thought made her laugh. In a way these new memories she was making would be her only memories if her others remained lost. Had Soul thought of that when he took her in?

Soul tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Maka looked so cute with her dazed over eyes starring off into her own mind. Most likely thinking about her life and trying to locate the memories she had lost somehow. Nygus hadn't found any trauma to the head or anything life threatening when she looked at her. Only scrapes and bruises. Did she have a boyfriend in her old life, a job, a family, friends? All these things had to be going through both their heads right now…right? Soul growled lightly knowing that they would never really get together, they couldn't, could they? No, he was only her friend and that was that. Soul parked the car outside their apartment with a sigh. As the two made their way inside, bags banging their knees they noticed Wes asleep on the sofa.

"Just unload your things, and then go to bed it's late." Soul whispered before leaving for his own room. Maka nodded before putting her new cloths away and locating her night cloths. Once she finished her bath and freshened up, she crept to her bed, noticing a note folded on her pillow addressed from Wes. Curious, she tore open the letter and read its contents. When she finished her heart stopped and her mouth went wide. The man Wes knew held the secret to her past. Maka felt both relived and scared as she refolded the note and placed it in her bedside drawer. She tried to lie down and sleep but for hours, she tossed and turned. Maka had no idea why she had tried to sleep by herself. Since the first night here that she was awake, she had slept with Soul, to scared of the bumps and creaks of the new home to sleep soundly alone. Besides he was the only one here she actually trusted, and the little stunt at the mall Blair and Tsubaki pulled had not helped their chances either. With little noise, she crept into the familiar dark room of Soul's and tip toed to his bed side. Soul opened one of his ruby eyes and starred at her for a moment before rolling over.

"Get in," he mumbled as Maka slid beneath the covers, both now use to the strange ritual she had taken to.

Wes grinned as he watched the sight before him, having followed the blonde when she left her room. When Marie had called with Stiens account of Maka's history, he had been surprised. The young lady Soul had rescued had a past she couldn't remember and yet several others knew her story well. It was going to kill Soul when he found out about her past, just as it would kill Maka to remember it.

Blair sat alone in her bubble bath eyes fixed on the pumpkin orange paint of her walls. She had hated leaving Maka alone in the cold, but Wes had wanted Soul to rescue her. of course, she had stayed behind to make sure she lived long enough for Soul to rescue her instead of an ice cube. Tsubaki had been furious of course at the plan. It took her calling Blackstar for help getting the Asian girl from blowing their cover. Wes depended on her to put the two together and by god; she was going to do it. Even if she was hated by the girl in the end, for leaving her by herself in the cold at an abandoned mall.

Tsubaki hummed to herself as she cleaned the last of the dishes left by her eccentric roommate. She had no clue what she would do with him. Maybe teach him to clean up after himself like Soul. But that would never happen, Blackstar was to godly for such an act. Sighing she finished her last chore and went to check on the blue haired demi god. Blackstar was proclaiming his godliness in his sleep as he tossed in his sleep making the girl laugh at the sight. Blackstar may have been a little nuts, but she loved him for who he was, just as he loved her for who she was.

Death the Kid closed his book with a sigh as he gazed over at the twins sitting beside him.

"She's her isn't she." Patty laughed as she looked up from the coloring book she had. Kid nodded as he glanced up at the symmetrical ceiling.

"Don't worry Kid, they will never find her. We made sure of it." Liz smiled as she placed her head on her boyfriend's knee.

"I know Liz, but why did he have to find her, now both of them are in danger." He pointed out as Patty giggled beside him.

"Don't worry, big sis and I will take care of it." She mused as her face took on a darker aura. Liz nodded as she stood up and popped her back.

"Alright Patty, time to say goodnight and get to bed, I'm exhausted. Kid, do we need to do anything else while we're out tomorrow?" Liz asked eyeing the Mayor's son.

"No, I'm sure after Stien sees her, our jobs will get more stressful, so for now rest up." He said shooing the girls from the room and getting another book down from his shelf.

Liz did not like her boyfriend working this late, and all because of the Evans boys and Stien. Patty and her, had made sure to keep her safe, didn't that count for something?

"Big sis, don't worry, all will be fine, we're the Thompson sisters, and no one messes with us." Patty laughed. Liz smiled as she nodded and pushed her sister inside the bedroom. One thing was for sure, the whole city was about to go to hell and the cause of all this trouble was going to be a twenty three year old blonde girl by the name of Maka Albarn.


	4. past revealed?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

Screams pierced the summer night air as flames billowed from a once white three-story mansion in Las Vegas, Nevada. Black embers clung to ash blonde hair of a small six-year-old girl with bright green eyes holding the hand of another blonde haired girl with light blue eyes. She was scared and kept pleading with her mother to slow down. The child's father had been missing for a few days and now the child's home was being burned. How was her daddy going to find them?

"Mama will come back for you soon angel, just go with the nice man here ok." her mama said as she handed her only child to a man with short blonde hair and a pair of overalls and a white undershirt. Giriko chainsaw, bowed as he took the child from his employer. The child begged for her mother's warm embrace as the man and her ran from the burning home.

Maka woke with a start to an empty bed. She could hear running water from the bathroom that was attached to the large room. Blinking back her access tears, she sat up and made her way to her own room. Soul was already getting ready for work and today would be her first day as well. Not to mention that after work the gang was going to meet at Blair's bar to talk with a doctor Stien about her past and what he could know. This news had excited Maka and scared her. True she wanted to remember what had happened to her. However, did she truly want to know? Not to mention how she had been wounded when the brothers found her. Maybe Stien would also be able to help her decipher the dream she had just had, was it also a memory? It had seemed so real to her.

Soul placed his head against the cool surface of the tiled showered wall. The cold water cascading down his back was the only reminder that he was still in the shower. Maka had tossed, turned, and mumbled all throughout the night allowing him little sleep. Though, he was content in watching over her as her dreams tormented the young woman. She had to be scared; hell he was frightened by the ferocity in which her dreams had placed her. Shutting off the water, he grabbed a towel and began drying himself. Today's clothing of choice was a white button up with a thick red wool bandana scarf and black pants. Today was going to be cool, especially with how he was going to get to play with his new secretary.

Wes and Blair glared daggers at each other as the two stood in his marble office.

"I hate that man Wesley, he tried to cut me open, and I was still alive. He is not coming into my bar!" Blair hissed resembling an angry cat.

"Don't worry kitten, I'll protect you from any stray knives he may find." Wes smiled as he motioned for her to take a seat in the empty chair in front of his desk. Blair still seemed unhappy and re extant to allow the doctor into her establishment.

"Maka needs to know her past, we all do." Wes began, hoping that his words would cool the purple haired girl to understand.

"Good, he can tell her outside my bar." Blair purred as she leaned forward to kiss the tip of Wes nose. The twenty five year old smiled as he allowed the bar maid to crawl on his Khaki pants lap. His smile grew even bigger as her claw like fingernails scraped the skin over his chest as her hands crept under his black skin tight shirt.

"Wesley, Blair. Wants to play." she mewed as Wes's own hands slid up her short purple skirt. Both smiled as they allowed their passion to take hold of them.

"Okay, so this will be your desk. This intercom is linked directly to my office if you need anything let me know . Other than that, Blair's visiting Wes so don't go near there and take good care of my many clients that will be coming." Soul smiled ruffling her hair before retreating into his office to work. Maka smiled as she hummed a light tune she didn't remember hearing before. The day went by slowly as random music artist and producers came and went. She and the brothers had lunch together as usual, this time the meal was Italian.

"How was your pussy... Cat." Soul asked with a devious smile.

"Very nice, so sewer rat, how was your first half of work?" Wes asked eyeing the young lady. Maka finished her food before answering the older sibling.

"Maka, and it was fine." she smiled before taking a meatball from Soul's plate. The younger albino growled softly but allowed the action in favor of teasing his brother more. Maka listened in silence at the sibling banter as the remaining hours of the clock ticked by. Soon she would hear her past from a man claiming to know both her and her parents. Soul warned her not to get her hopes up to high in case he was a phony looking to get money. But she had this desire to know and she was open to anyone with some hint as to who she was. Wes departed from the office twenty minutes later leaving only Maka and Soul to clean up.

"Um, Soul, if this meeting with Doctor Stien doesn't go well, will we still be friends?" Maka asked as she played with the hem of one of her more conservative outfits. Soul looked up surprised for s moment before a soft smile graced his lips.

"Of course, Maka, we're best friends forever. Carny as hell to say though so we never had this conversation." he smirked before sending her out the door.

Soul shook his head as he glanced at the computer screen. He had received an e-mail from Kid an hour ago stating he would visit after

Soul's lunch, which meant he would be here any moment now. At exactly eight minutes past the hour Death the Kid entered his office holding a cream colored folder under his arms and leading his two secretaries behind him.

"What can I help you with Kid; normally you stay away from the music business, not symmetrical enough for you." Soul joked as the three sat down. kid handed over the folder before folding his hands neatly in his lap. Soul glanced over the contents with a hard glare before putting it back on his desk.

"Do you understand the reason behind my visit now Soul?" Kid asked all friendly manner gone from his voice as a more business like air took the room.

"If this information is true, then we can't let her know the whole truth." Soul whispered as he tapped his foot in frustration.

"Patty and I are sure we covered our tracks, but they have the resources to find her. They won't give up and because of your relation both you and Wes are in the same danger." Liz explained as she pointed towards the folder holding several pictures, one of them being Maka and her parents.

"Soul, tonight when Stien explains her past to her, we've talked with him and he will only explain to her childhood leaving out the major parts. You must make sure she never finds out the rest of the details. She must forever be in the dark about what truly happened to her memories and her parents." the eldest Thompson finished.

"So he plans to lie about her parents and her life, and you expect her to trust us after this?" he asked the three in front of him who nodded gravely.

"Sissy and I know she will hate us, but it's for the best." Patty said as she looked at her feet in interest. Soul growled before standing abruptly and allowing his chair to crash to the floor.

"Get out, now. I refuse to participate in your lies." Soul growled pointing to the door as his friends tried to calm the young albino down.

"Soul, she'll be in danger if she knows!" Kid stated as the twins and he backed to the exit.

"Then I will protect her, but she's in even more trouble if they find her and she's clueless." he snapped before they finally left him by himself and nodding a goodbye to Maka as she sat patiently at her desk. Soul shot her a fake grin before closing his door and returning to the folder holding all of Maka's information, beside him sat a shredder.

The bar was empty except for the eleven occupants waiting to hear Maka's story. Soul held her close fear covered expertly by his bored look.

"Soul aren't you excited, I'm about to finally hear what happened to me?" Maka asked as she pulled lightly at the albino's sleeve. What was he to tell her? The people here she was supposed to trust had lost his trust because they were about to lie to her? No, he would play along until they were alone and he could explain it all to her without the fear of her feelings being hurt. Ok yeah, her feelings would be hurt regardless but at least she would know she could trust him. There now, he didn't feel as bad.

Stien tightened the screw on his head as he rolled back and forth on his chair while Marie and Blair passed out some tea for everyone. Maka perked up when Stien cleared his throat and the room went silent.

"Your name is Maka Albarn, born here in Death City in the month of May the fifteenth. You're twenty-three and an English major. Your family lived in Las Vegas, Nevada until two years ago when both your parents died in a car accident. You were in a coma from the accident, how you got here I guess you escaped from the hospital and came here by instinct since your family came to visit quiet often." Stien said as Soul died from each word. How much of what he was telling was true? He had refused to read all of the details in the folder, choosing to let Maka read it first instead.

"Is that all?" Maka asked curious of why it was so short.

"So she's not a famous assassin bent on destroying the world and causing mass chaos?" Blackstar asked with a pout as Tsubaki patted his back.

"Sorry Blackstar, I guess I'm not as interesting as we all hopes." Maka said forcing a smile to her face. True, she had been like Blackstar hoping her past was going to be cooler than what had just been told. According to Stien, she was just an ordinary girl.

"Well Maka, your past sucks." Blackstar deadpanned as Tsubaki hit his head.

"Yeah I know." Maka whispered feeling as if she had disappointed everyone. Kid gave a pointed look to Soul before thanking Both Stien and Marie for their time and effort as the two adults left leaving the original nine occupants of the bar.

"So who wants something stronger than tea?" Blair asked eyeing Maka's trembling hands as Soul whispered in her ear.

"Large drink please, just enough to get her buzzed." Soul ordered ad he rubbed her shoulders in comfort. Blackstar kept the entertainment up as he showed off his martial arts skills. Tsubaki was helping Blair as usual while the twins and Kid watches in silence. Wes allowed his brother to comfort their sewer rat, as he made sure no one went near them. Once the girls returned, with their drinks each person made sure they were taking the bus home and a free day from work. Well mostly Soul and Maka were taking the free day from work seeing as everyone else was drinking light drinks.

As predicted both Soul and Maka were stabling into the apartment as Wes led them to their respectful rooms. Maka was out like a light before the brothers had left the room. Soul was buzzed but lucid as his older brother helped him out of his clothes.

"They lied to her, all of them, they know, I know. They told me not to tell, but I am going to." he told his brother as he slid into bed.

"Who lied Soul?" Wes asked concerned.

"Kid, the twins, Stien, Marie, even I lied by not speaking up." he whispered bringing the covers closer to his neck.

"You have all day with her tomorrow little bro, tell her then." Wes said before watching his brother nod and close his eyes to sleep.

It had been two weeks and Soul was still scared to admit the truth to her. Maka had tried to get the location of the hospital or the names of her parents from Stien with no luck and Soul knew why, because none of it existed to her. He hates hearing her wake from dreams in tears or nightmares ending in her screams and leading him to sleep with her for both their comforts. Each time that had happen she would get sheepish the next day and avoid him. Soul finally decided to tell her the truth after a nice dinner alone since Wes was going on a date with Blair that night. Of course, that would be easier if he could actually locate the female roommate. Where was she anyway? Soul searched the whole house frantic when it began to get late. He entered his study eyes quickly landing on his open desk drawer and the missing cream folder holding Maka's memories.

"Soul," Maka's small whimper seemed loud to the silence that had fallen over the large room.

"Maka please," Soul pleaded before she ran from the home carrying the folder with her.

"Not cool," he spat before chasing after her into the cold thanksgiving week air.


	5. Gangs?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

Maka wept as she held the folder containing her memories to her chest. She had read the whole thing with disgust and horror as each page contains detailed writings of her past. Had they all lied to her, even Soul? Liz, Patty, even Kid who she was supposed to trust had been the sole helpers in the conspiracy. And who was this Giriko Chainsaw character?

"Maka, are you okay?" Soul asked as he took a seat next to her on the park bench. Three feet of snow covered the once green grass of Death City Nevada as Soul examined his feet, scared to look his most likely old friend in the eye.

"You lied to me," she muttered refusing to look at him. At least she was talking to him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I only skimmed it when Kid and the girls came to my office." Soul said as he fiddled with his jacket hem.

"Surprisingly, that only helped a little." She replied handing him the folder. Soul paused unsure of what to do.

"Read it, then at least then one person I trust will know the truth." He could hear the tears in her voice as he moved closer and began to read the contents held between cream-colored flaps.

Maka watched his expressions carefully as he read over her life. He was successful in hiding most of his surprise. With a snap, he closed the folder and looked up at her.

"What now," he asked handing her the folder.

"What do you mean; don't you want to leave me like the others?" Maka asked confused as Soul's low laugh met her ears.

"I told you, no matter what, I will remain by your side." He told her as he pulled her close and into a hug. She stiffened in his embrace as a warm feeling came over her.

"There's a shredder in your office correct?" Maka asked, her voice muffled by his chest.

"Yeah, beside my desk." he replied already knowing her plan as she reached into his jacket pocket for his motorcycle keys.

Kid paced back and forth as eyed the newspaper sitting on his desk. The Las Vegas times had finally released the series of murders in the city that had taken place a year ago and restarted the week before this. The twins were smiling as they cleaned their guns, ready to act at any sound from their boss.

"Father is not pleased that this is happening, nor is he pleased that miss. Albarn is here in Death City with the knowledge of who she is." Kid snarled as his fist hit the oak desk, cracking the surface.

"Die, Die!" Patty chanted as she pointed her gun at a picture of a giraffe.

"Calm down Kid, I'm sure Soul knows what he's doing." Liz smirked as she fixed her chipped nail.

"You know what that family is capable of Elizabeth." Kid snapped as the oldest Thompson flinched back into the leather seat she sat at.

"Which family, Soul's or Capone's?" Patty asked as she peaked over the desk, blue eyes full of mischief.

"Both if we think about it, but what worries me is the other group, the ones that started the whole mess." Kid said as he pulled Liz from his chair, only to have her return to his lap once he sat down.

"Oh you mean the ones who nearly killed big sis and you, boss." Patty laughed. Kid nodded as he took on a thoughtful pose ignoring the way his lower body pulsed under Liz's hip movements. Patty pouted at being ignored as she went to the dungeons to visit her friend.

Wes blinked once again in surprise as his brother and Maka stood stunned infront of him.

"Um, hey lil, brother." Wes smiled weakly eyeing the cream-colored folder pressed tightly against Maka's chest.

"Why are you here Wes, didn't you have a date with Blair?" Soul asked blocking his brother's escape.

"Blair and I got Stien to tell us the truth, so I dropped Blair off at home and came here to use the computer." Wes explained.

"I don't trust Stien," Maka snarled holding her folder tighter.

"I don't trust a man who wants to dissect me for my teeth," Soul muttered before pulling a switchblade from his pocket and holding it out to his brother's throat.

"Prove to me you are not going to hurt Maka, and I'll let you pass." The younger Evans spat. Wes remained calm as he stepped backwards and began walking back to his office, Soul and Maka in tow. Neither young adult seemed trusting of the other as they filed around the computer.

"This is the latest news from Las Vegas police." Wes said as he turned the computer screen to the two. Maka gasped recognizing the people in the photo as the ones from her folder.

"Well, that nice at least they still have their um, heads." Soul gulped choosing to look everywhere but at the graphic picture.

"Who removes a head from a body just to place it in the hands of the mutilated bodies?" Maka asked eyeing Wes for answers.

"The chainsaw murderer, he's famous for a series of murders one year ago in the same area." He explained handing his brother some water and helping him into his chair.

"The chainsaw murderer, what's his full name, his bio." Maka asked her eyes blazing with the want of knowledge.

"Giriko, Giriko Chainsaw, why?" Wes asked eyeing the girl closer.

"Because he was there the night my parents died." She whispered earning the interest of both Evans brothers.

"You remember?" they asked leaning forward as she backed up.

"I think so, I had a dream about a fire and my mother handing me to him." Maka replied finally placing the folder on the table. Soul was quick to retrieve it as Wes pulled out a small shredder and trashcan. Soul thanked him and looked at Maka.

"It's your past, you want the honors of shredding it?" he asked her as she eyed the two brother's.

"Do you both wish to remain by my side even after knowing my history?" she asked as both nodded letting her move forward.

"Then let's destroy my past together." She stated as they each grabbed the top of the folder.

"This whole thing will go in right?" Soul asked after a few minutes of it shredding.

"I have matches just in case." Wes replied as Maka began to giggle insanely as she pulled the rest and grabbed the matches.

"Then lets burn it to the fiery pits of hell!" this outburst caused the two boys to retreat from her in fear.

"Ok, no more gangster books for Maka." Soul replied taking the matches from her and placing the remaining bits of folder into the trash bin. As the group watched it burn Soul though of a way to protect Maka, no matter who she was.

The next day Blair smiled as the usual group entered the Magical Cat bar after hours.

"Your late, she said before bringing them their usual orders. The only group not present was Kid and the girls. Soul didn't bother bringing that to attention though as Blackstar and Maka chatted.

"So Maka, your past was a bust, but I still want you as my loyal follower." Blackstar proclaimed as he patted her back roughly.

"Thanks, Blackstar I appreciate that." She smiled as he chugged down his beer.

"Tsubaki and I are behind you a hundred percent." The hyperactive boy said as Tsubaki nodded from her left.

"That's good to hear, because Stien told us the truth, and Maka needs a bunch of friends to help her get her past right." Blair said, as she stood infront of the table, hands on her hips.

"Capone sir, she wasn't in the San Francisco district either." A man bowed as he entered a large dining room where a fat man in a bowler hat sat eating chicken.

"Then try another city, that bitch couldn't have gotten far, I want her dead!" Capone ordered before ripping at another chicken leg. The man ran from the room to go through with the order as another guard placed a second bowl of chicken infront of his boss.

"The girl belongs to me," Capone growled as the man nodded remembering when the girl had been in their dungeons months ago.

"Did you check New York, that's where those damned Thompson sisters come from." Capone said eyeing his second in command.

"Yes sir, that's the first place we checked." The man answered calmly as the boss relaxed in his chair. Maka Albarn was going to pay for her families crimes, very slowly and painfully.

Stien and Marie were sitting infront of the computer drinking tea as they examined the corners reports of the Las Vegas murders.

"What does this mean Stien?" Marie asked as Stien put down his finished cup.

"It means Marie, that Maka is a dead girl just like her parents." The mad doctor replied as he turned off the computer leaving them in a curtain of darkness. Marie closed her eyes as she feared for the young blond who was currently on death row with every mob boss in the country.

Soul closed his eyes in frustration as he listened to Blair and Wes try to persuade both he and Maka to take up martial arts. Had they forgotten Soul had already took up the sport, or that Maka's body was quivering in either fear or excitement.

"So, what do you say?" Blair asked as Tsubaki watched with mild interest.

"Don't worry; your god will train you well." Blackstar smiled as Maka stood up.

"I'll do it, but you also have to teach me to use a gun." She said as Soul's chair; which had been balancing on two legs, clattered to the floor with a bang.

"What the hell woman!" he yelped from the floor.

"You heard me Soul, if I'm wanted to the death, then I want to die fighting." She stated her eyes dark green with stubbornness.

"Die sexy," Soul whispered as Tsubaki giggled, being the only person to hear him. Blackstar smiled as he looked between both Soul and Maka, his new students.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" Soul said as Maka, he, and Wes walked home.

"You're so pessimistic, how bad can Blackstar be?" Maka laughed as she jumped in the snow as if they were rain puddles. Wes wisely chooses to be silent as Soul tried to explain their friend's usual antics.

"From what you say he's really strong and loyal, this is exactly what we need." Maka smiled as she allowed Wes to open the door to their apartment. Wes yelped once he entered the apartment gaining both Maka and Soul's attention.

"What tha-"Soul began.

"Oh no," Maka whimpered covering her mouth.

Tsubaki and Blackstar stared in horror as their home lay in flames on the ground having completely burned down.

"So this is how it starts." Blackstar hissed as Tsubaki began picking through the embers and ash of her home.

Liz sighed as she and Patty stood before their boss and his father. None of the room's occupants was happy as the latest news hit the TV.

"This is what happens when our past are not dealt with, understand." The cloaked man said as both his son and the twins nodded.

"What do we do Lord Death?" Liz asked knowing Kid would never ask.

"My job is to protect her, as hit men Thompson twins, you and Kid are in charge, from here on out I turn my head to this destruction.


	6. The truth?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER

Maka and the Evans brothers all stared at the roof of Blair's pumpkin style home. The group had been forced to sleep in one queen sized bed and no one was happy.

"When I find the person who trashed our home, I will kill them." Wes growled as Maka tried to pull the covers over her head. Soul was the unlucky brother to get the least amount of blankets.

"We made it better off than Blackstar and Tsubaki." Soul muttered as Blackstar's snores echoed from the living room. Maka nodded unsure if the brothers could even see the action. According to the two, they had found the Gorgon sisters symbol in the ashes of their home, the same symbol marked in blood over Maka's bed at the Evans apartment. Maka shivered, the last thing she needed was a gang even the Thompson sisters feared. The Gorgon sisters consisted of Arachne, the elder sister who bore the mark of the spider, and Medusa who bore the symbol of a snake. Between them several loyal followers who always carried out the sisters plans.

"Go to sleep everyone, tomorrow Blackstar begins our training." Wes said before shutting off the light. Soul unconsciously wrapped his body around Maka's small form, later he would claim it was for the covers she was hogging.

"_Your safe now, okay." A small voice smiled as its pink hair covered its brown eyes. Maka nodded holding a bandaged arm close to her body. _

"_I'm Crona Gorgon, nice to meet you." The pink haired child said weakly._

"_Maka, Maka Albarn," she replied holding out her hand to shake. Crona looked at the hand before shaking its head. _

"_What's wrong?" Maka asked looking between both her hand and the frightened child._

"_An experiment, that's all I am, I- I don't know how to handle this." It whimpered. Maka frowned as she stood up and walked over to the corner Crona had fled to. _

"_Don't be scared Crona, I want to be your friend, like papa wants to be your mama's friend. Even if I don't agree." She smiled. It was true her mama was still alive; therefore, she and her papa should be with her. Crona looked at the girl before smiling._

"_Would you like to see your mama?" the child asked its eyes sparking with its newfound confidence. Maka eagerly nodded as she was led from the cobblestoned room and down numerous halls with a strange symbol over it. The symbol was of a snake circling a spider. When the two six year olds reached the dungeons, Maka quickly made her way to the cell containing her mother. _

Elizabeth Thompson quivered as she sat on the floor of her shower. The bullet wound on her stomach was hurting her again. Both her and Kid were nearly killed thanks to Lord Deaths actions. Patty had been the savior of that battle, and all to rescue the Albarn girl from a family of mobsters. She remembered the fire, the screams, and how the woman had looked so scared when rescued from her cell.

"Liz, are you alright?" Kid asked as he entered the bathroom. Liz had been missing from his side longer than normal.

"Yes sir," she replied as he pulled back the curtains hanging around the shower. Kid noticed how her hands rested protectively over the old wound. Careful not to spook her, he placed his own hands over hers and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, this will never happen again. The lives of both you and your sister are worth more to me than hers." Kid whispered as he helped her finish her bath.

Blackstar eyed his four new students as Tsubaki warmed them up. Soul looked uneasy as he itched his socked foot with the other.

"Ok, they have made the first move, now it's our turn." He said pacing before the group. Both brothers watched as the blue haired man marched infront of them. When he reached Maka, it took all of Soul's self-control not to kill his old friend. Maka acted on instinct as she easily flipped the martial artist over her shoulder and stuck her foot to the back of his neck still holding his arms securely in her own hands. Both boys and both girls marveled at the stunt as she finally released the teacher.

"Pretty good for a beginner," he said before dusting himself off. "But, I just let you think you could do that." The whole room nodded knowing that a girl in pigtails had just outdone him. Finally, Blackstar placed them in groups of two, Soul paired with Maka. Each time he tried something she had placed him on his back and several times, he was sad to say he was turned on by the position in which she would end her latest win. He was always below her. When class had ended, they returned to Blair's bar to eat, and drink.

Capone slit his eyes as word of the Gorgons sisters latest attacks were relayed to him. Truthfully, Albarn was their girl, but he would get her first.

"Death City huh, alright boys pack your bags. We have a little brat to kill." Capone smiled as he eyed the ninety-nine men awaiting his orders. In a week's time, Maka Albarn would be begging him to kill her.

Mizune Mouse and Eruka Frog hid behind a bush as Maka Albarn walked past them dangling off Soul Eater's arm. They were out for a bit of fresh air together and neither one seemed to be aware of their surroundings.

"Ribbit, they look in love." Eruka mused as she watched the two enter the park.

"Stupid fools, chi, chi," Mizune spat already scheming their next move.

"Why does Medusa want us to follow her, why not rescue," but Mizune cut her off.

"Because, that's not as important as this." The mouse said calmly directing her focus back to the duo walking in the park.

Soul smiled as Maka ran ahead to lean over the ponds edge, her reflection dancing in the moonlights reflection. This was the first time he had actually seen her lower her guard since he found her. It still made his heart soar when she smiled at him or even looked up at him through her dark blonde eyelashes. Soul found a vacant seat by the ponds edge and waited as she ran her fingers over the frozen water. The jacket she had chosen to wear was once again his old yellow letterman jacket. He had no idea how she kept finding the old thing.

"Maka, come sit down, you'll freeze if you sit in the snow." Soul called as she obediently rushed to his side. Her hair was still in pigtails as he watched her lean into his side for warmth. They remained in the silence of each other's presence until Soul's soft snores filled her ears. Looking at his peaceful face, Maka's eyes rimmed with tears. He was fixing to be placed in the middle of a war she couldn't escape. What confused her was the reason for why he would sacrifice his own life for her when he barely knew her. Carefully she brushed back the snow-white hair from his tanned skin as his lips parted over the syllables of her name in his sleep. She felt her face heat up as her fingers traced over his thin lips. Her heart fluttered as her stomach twisted making her almost dizzy. Was this love, had she felt it before? Yes her and Soul teased the other lots of times and she dreaded the thought of him getting hurt on her part, but was this love?

"Maka?" Soul asked as his eyes opened to see the blond in question loom over him. Maka jerked away quickly, her face going red once more, as Soul looked at her quizzically before smiling.

"Your face is red, are you sick?" he asked placing his hand over her forehead, making her even redder.

"Wow you really are sick, and you have it bad." He continued, as Maka got curious, she wasn't even aware she was sick.

"There is only one remedy I know of that can cure this." He said proudly before leaning forward.

"Do you know what it is?" he asked as Maka shook her head. Soul smiled before ghosting his lips over hers.

"It's called love Maka, and that is a sickness we all have." He whispered before embracing her in a hug.

Blackstar and Tsubaki held their heads high as they entered the Chameleon family compound. The gang was ran by a young teenage girl around thirteen, Capone had killed her family and now only a lone samurai stayed by her side.

"What do you want here Star clan member?" asked a man with long silver hair, holding a blade of grass in his mouth. His clothes were traditional Japanese clothing.

"A friend of ours is being hunted by the bigger families; we want to know more about it." Blackstar said calmly as Tsubaki stood ready to fight.

"We do not do business with the Star clan, you know that." The man replied placing his katana in the ground infront of him.

"Mifune, please, the Nakatsukasa clan and Star clan beg for the Chameleon clans help." Tsubaki pleaded as Mifune watched her. Each member starred at the other waiting for word or a fight.

"We shall help," a new voice answered as a young girl with dread locked brown hair and a short skirt green skirt and brown top walked out of the home.

"Lady Angela, please return inside." Mifune said as he walked up beside her.

"No Mifune, these people came to us for help and you try and turn them away, that's bad Mifune." She said before smiling at the new comers.

"Thank you Angela, both the Star clan and Nakatsukasa clans thank you." Tsubaki bowed careful to keep an eye on Blackstar. It wasn't strange that no one wanted to work with a Star clan member. The clan had been known for its ruthless assassinations for money and was even the cause of the Chameleon clan's demise. Blackstar explained the situation to the two-clan members before Angela made her decision.

"Since the family is still too small in numbers to help too much, I will lend you Mifune's help when you most need it." Angela promised as both Tsubaki and Blackstar nodded their thanks. Once the two had left the Chameleon clan's home, they made their way to the training field Blackstar used to meditate.

"Blackstar, are you aware that this is a repeat attempt?" Tsubaki asked as she eyed her partner.

"Yes, and Maka's parents are to blame, more her father." The blue haired boy said as he closed his eyes and sat Indian style on a rock. Tsubaki sat behind him imitating the boy's position before speaking again.

"Her parent's full bio wasn't in the folder." She replied coolly.

"It wouldn't be, all that information was files pulled from both police and clan records by my clan before they died out." Blackstar answered, as Tsubaki remained quiet.

"I grew up with Maka, that's how come I know her fighting style; both of us were trained together by Nygus and Sid. Maka is better off learning about her crooked parents later, right now we have to keep an eye out for Kid and his twin killers for hire." Blackstar stated before jumping into a handstand.

"Why them?" Tsubaki asked in surprise.

"Because they were the ones who hid amongst Capone and nearly died by Gorgon henchmen also disguised as Capone's men." Blackstar explained.

"Doe's anyone have her full story?" Tsubaki asked as her partner returned to a standing position.

"Yes, but she refuses to open that side of her memory, the key is her dreams." Blackstar whispered as he eyed the city from the hill they sat on.

"Her dreams?" Tsubaki repeated. Blackstar laughed as he looked over at the Asian girl.

"It's funny how both the Evans brothers don't remember her." he mused as Tsubaki gave a look of confusion.

Wes, why are we here again?" Blair asked as she followed the elder Evans into a burnt down home. The ashes had once been a nice formal home held by one of the richest families in Death City, and under Albarn-Star clan protection.

"Because, Soul and I use to live here." Wes answered pulling Blair into a small-untouched room filled with various file cabinets. The underground bunker held everything and Wes had just found the key in his mailbox at work.

Patty laughed as she skipped back to her room; it had been another fun day with her friend. It made her sad to know her friend would have to leave soon, or else her friend would die.


	7. Life only goes one way you're a killer!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

_Seven-year-old Soul Evans blinked as he stared into the eyes of a six-year-old green-eyed girl. Her parents had brought her along with them as they talked with his parents. Now he and Wes were confused as she held the matches in her hand with a wide smile and crazed eyes. They were standing outside of his families ballroom fear itching in his brother's eyes._

"_Why?" Wes asked as the girls eyes flashed to him._

"_Because my friend said so," she laughed causing Soul's hair to stand on end. She lit the match and all three watched it hit the ground covered in a smelly clear liquid and burst around them._

Soul woke with a start as his brother yelped beside him. With wide eyes, he turned to see Wes sitting up covered in a sheen of sweat. His appearance seemed wilder than usual as their eyes met.

"Where's Maka?" he asked his younger brother as he placed on his house slippers. Soul shrugged, in truth he hadn't seen her since the kiss they shared at the park. It was still early morning and they did have work that day so she couldn't have gone far.

"Find her," Wes snapped as he now emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. Soul quirked a brow as he eyed his brother in confusion.

"It's four in the morning, I don't look for people till well into noon." Soul growled before falling back into the sheets with a sigh.

"What's up Wes, why are you suddenly all evil and wanting to kill pigtails?" Soul asked now waking fully. The older brother was silent as he fixed his tie.

"Just go find sewer rat." Wes replied before running out the door leaving Soul more confused.

Wes screamed in frustration as he fell into the rubble of his burnt home. This was her fault, but who was the friend she spoke of? Surely, the Albarn family wasn't trying to kill the Evans, were they? Impossible he knew, but the memory couldn't lie. His revulsion at himself stopped short when he noticed bright gold eyes looking at him. With a frown he glared up at Death the Kid.

"May I help you?" Wes asked, his temper short.

"Maka Albarn, you remember right?" Kid asked as his usual hit men flanked his sides.

"So," the Evans answered shortly as Patty snaked her arm around his shoulders. He glanced into her insanity filled blue eyes as she smiled maniacally.

"You know about our friend." She laughed before knocking him out.

He should be panicking right now. Maka wasn't in her room and they had work in an hour. Soul hated being late.

"Tiny tits show yourself now!" he called as he walked the empty streets of Death City. He had been searching for the pigtailed blond all morning and so far no luck. Maybe the kiss had been too early and now she was confused. Hell, he was confused right now. Perhaps she was just brooding somewhere?

Blackstar cursed as he was once again hit a dead end in his recon to find Capone's hideout. Mifune was to his left scanning for any traps as Tsubaki searched the now empty building.

"Another bust," she replied as she joined the other two moments later.

"They know the child is here." Mifune replied as he sat on his haunches. Blackstar starred off into the sky as he tried to figure out another strategy. They had been at this all night thanks to Angela's close ears and eyes on the black market. The chameleon family earned their ranks as shadow walkers. People who specialized in stealth, not violence. The gophers of the underworld as one would call. They blended in well with any environment placed in.

"What now Blackstar," Tsubaki asked as her partner glanced at the Samurai beside him.

"Capone and his men where here, I trust your boss's knowledge, but now he aint here," The blue haired man stated. Mifune nodded as he stood up and tried to think of another means of finding their prey. Tsubaki watched as the two boys resumed their original task. They would keep Maka safe from one gang at least. A gunshot sent the men's heads turning as Tsubaki fell to her knees holding her stomach.

"Tsubaki!" Blackstar yelled sliding to catch her head in his lap.

"R-red dot, I took the- bullet," she gasped out before falling unconscious. Before he could even speak another red dot Tsubaki had seen appeared on his hand before traveling to his forehead.

"Capone placed Snipers!" Mifune yelled as Blackstar jumped to safety holding his fallen comrade securely in his arms.

"Mifune, please distract them while I get her to a doctor." Blackstar pleaded as the two hid from the numerous red dots of sniper rifles. Mifune gave a silent nod and readied his katana as Blackstar raced away with the raven-haired girl in his arms.

"This blade that never hurts a child shall be your death." The samurai whispered before jumping into the red dots and deflecting the bullets easily.

Blair hissed as she was pushed into the armored vehicle. Her back hit the cold metal as her hands and feet were bound together. Her captors wore hoods over their heads but she could tell who they worked for.

"You will never get her." Blair growled as one of the captors placed a gag in her mouth.

"We have that taken care of already," the voice was male as his partner shook it's still concealed head.

"Free, let's not ruin all the surprises." A woman hissed from the driver's seat.

"Sorry, I forget these things; prison does that to a person." Free responded forgetting all about the hostage attempting to escape using her nails to break the rope. Her purple hair had been straightened for her date later tonight with Wes; it was the day before Thanksgiving after all. While her three captors were busy, fighting with eachother no one noticed the now free Blair. Using the cat like stealth she had learned from Tsubaki, she tried to escape the moving van. Suddenly a hand slapped her down.

"Chi, chi bad cat." Mizune smiled as she lowered her hood finally. Blair's eyes widened before turning to slits.

"I knew I smelled a rat." Blair hissed as she pushed the woman off her. Mizune growled lightly before pushing up on Blair's scantily clad body.

"Mizune, stop playing with our guest, she's useless to us dead." The blond lady in the driver's seat hissed.

"Sorry Medusa-sama," Mizune replied before allowing Free to take the girl from her.

Maka felt sick as she stared at the teen before her, its pink hair blowing in the light wind supplied by nature. Green met violet as they starred silently before the small teen looked up.

"I'm just an experiment Maka, but, you're the killer. I don't know how to handle this," the teen wept as it fell to its knees.

"Patty said she had to let me leave, and then some frog lady told me to meet you. I am so happy to see my old friend, but I am an experiment. Life only goes one way, one way Maka, and you're a killer." The teen repeated.

"How am I a killer Crona?" Maka asked before gasping, how did she know this person? Memories flashed in her head as she fell to the ground clutching herself as pain shot through her entire being.

"Life only goes one way, I am an experiment, but you're a killer." Crona repeated before a sound sent the old friend scurrying away. Tears rolled down her face as two strong arms brought her into an embrace. Her sobs shook her body as loud wails escaped her mouth. Soul merely sat holding her as he waited for her to calm down. When her sobs finally slowed an hour later, Soul smiled.

"So, who was the weirdo and what did they do to make you cry?" he asked starring into her wide green eyes still wet with her remaining tears.

"An experiment, but I'm the killer. Life only goes one way Soul, I remember everything, and I'm so sorry." She whispered before falling asleep on his shoulder. He sat still for a moment before sighing an uncool, and taking her back to Blair's home they were staying in.

The cell was dingy and unamusing as she listened to the guards discusses Capone's latest escapades. Kami Albarn was ready for death, ready for her husband to die. The ungrateful man had put her in this cell when he sold her out to Capone as a Star clan member. Now her only daughter was about to be affected by the same experiment used on Medusa's own child. Soul Evans would never be able to protect her as the plan had originally stated.

"Kami, we're here to rescue you." Death the Kid said as he appeared infront the cell. Her wide blue eyes dulled after his words sank in.

"No, my time has come, rescue Maka, I trusted the wrong men with her." the mother said as two blonds appeared behind the boy. The three were young to be involved in the gang business. Before either could speak or argue, gunshots snapped around them. One of the blonds yelled as the raven haired boy grabbed her fallen figure.

"Kid, the guards called back up!" the younger of the twins called as she aimed a 4mm at the group. Kid was about to reply when another shot hit his side sending both he and the taller twin to the floor.

Spirit Albarn had been a horrible father and husband, his own daughter had been what did them in. she had killed the Evans family and burned their own home. Now here she stood before him with the experiment Crona, both talking with crazed expressions and glancing at his tied figure every few seconds. Medusa had finally lost it, he had refused to get her Stien, and now his daughter was suffering for it. Never had the man felt so lost and desperate for help. Lord Death had guaranteed their daughter's safety with the Evans, yet here they were. Once again, he didn't know who to blame.

"Papa loves mama, right?" Maka asked as she appeared before her father. Twenty-three years of running and now, she was here infront of him.

"Yes, papa loves you and mama very much." Spirit answered immediately.

"Then why leave us, why do this?" she asked gesturing around her. "For your crimes papa, you get to see mama again; too bad it will be in flames." Her voice was hollow and empty. She had given up on her family.

Maka had been in Capone's hands in the beginning, but Eruka and Mizune had brought her from his reach and placed her in the hands of a worse enemy. She was in the hands of a snake and a spider. Which was really the worse enemy? who could she trust, was she really just a heartless murderer her parents had placed her as? A laugh escaped her mouth, the answer was yes.

Their faces scared in her memory, the smell of burning flesh, and her laughter echoing in the room. Crona, Medusa and the Gorgon family hiding in the shadows as they burned tied together at the stake. It fit them and her crazed smile fit her.

"Run girl, before Crona kills you." Medusa hissed as the child turned to her before racing from the room and into the night. Sweat plastered her hair to her face as two blonds and a raven haired boy grabbed her.

"Stop running," the boy ordered as he held the fighting girl at arm's length.

"Her symmetry is horrid." He spat throwing her to a blond on his right. "Elizabeth," the girl nodded before hitting her behind the head.

Her parents, her parents were useless. Her father had slept with the wrong woman. Once at the top of the gang family's best list, serving as protectors of the Evans clan, now it was all gone. Spirit Albarn, once loyal to Kami Star, now loyal to Medusa Gorgon, all because she wanted Stien.

Kami Star, the star clan's last heir besides the baby Blackstar, sold out to the enemy by her ex-husband. Both her parents were now dead by her hand. Maka Albarn was a murderer. Life only goes one way Maka, you're a killer.


	8. DEAD dead

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

Maka remained quiet throughout Thanksgiving dinner. Wes and Blair were missing, Tsubaki is shot, and Blackstar was furious and leaving every day. Maka was so confused. Did Soul still trust her? He acted as if he did, but how could he, even she didn't trust herself.

"Maka, eat up please." Soul said as he placed a plate of turkey before her. Maka glanced up at him before pushing the plate away. Both held the others stare before she stood.

"I'm sorry Soul, but I'm to blame for all of this. I'll find your brother and Blair then I will leave." She whispered before pulling on a jacket and leaving the apartment. Soul cursed as he stood and chased after her.

He found her sobbing in the park a few minutes later. Her ash blond hair fallen from their pigtailed restraints. She looked so fragile to him, making his heart ache.

"Maka, angel it's alright, you're ok." He cooed as he tried to comfort her.

"Life only goes one way Soul, I'm a killer." She wept clinging to his shirt and turning her hands white. He stroked her hair before pushing her back to see her face.

"Your right, life only goes one way; forward. You were a killer, but that can change just like life." He said holding her tighter. "You killed my parents and I know you feel horrible, but I also know it was the Gorgon sisters and your parents that aided you. Maka Albarn I love you for the person you are now." He told her clinging to her body for all her warmth.

"Soul," she whispered smiling as her heart felt lighter. He felt so warm and he was holding her so tightly. "I love you too," she replied.

Soul smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Let's find Wes and Blair together then we can destroy your past just like we had planned at the record studio." He smiled never letting go of the hand he had entwined his fingers with. Maka nodded getting up from the frozen ground to follow Soul back to the apartment where they would decide what to do.

"Death the Kid hated the look Wes Evans was giving him as the four sat divided by a cell. Patty was laughing as she watched her sister paint her nails and listen to their boss.

"Are you sure you don't know where she is?" Kid repeated as Wes continued to glare.

"Like I said she is most likely with Soul, now where is Blair!" Wes growled losing his patience. Kid sighed as he placed the folder in his hands on Liz's lap.

"Blair is being held captive by the Gorgons, Tsubaki has been shot by Capone's gang and is in critical condition, and your brother is in a romantic relationship with your parent's killer." Kid said before leveling his golden eyes back on the man in the cell. Wes remained silent; there were rumors that Death the Kid worked his ears around the underground circuit. But could he really get that information that quickly.

"Is Blair alright?" was his first question, Soul would be fine with a killer he hoped.

"Yes for the moment, we just need to get Maka and trade." Liz smiled as she had been the one to get the bar owner kidnapped in the first place.

"What do I need to do?" Wes asked defeated, sure, he wanted to protect the sewer rat they had adopted. But Blair's life was in danger.

"Just find Maka and explain to her what has happened because of her." Kid explained calmly never taking his eyes from the albino. Wes nodded as Patty walked over to her boss.

"My friend managed to make her remember, so now things will be easier for us, right Kiddo?" she asked as her boss nodded.

"What friend?" Wes asked feeling braver than he looked. Kid and the twins turned to him with a smile.

"You know our friend as Crona Gorgon," Kid replied before leading his hit men out.

Wes sat frozen in his cell, Crona Gorgon, the experiment that befriended Maka and turned her against everything. They had kept that monster here right under their noses. The experiment was unstable everyone knew that. It's split personality, summoning its sword Ragnorok when angry. You couldn't stop it. They had kept the juggernaut here.

Medusa and her sister held their ears as Blair continued to yell from her cell. In all honesty the woman sounded like a cat in heat.

"Shut her up Eruka," Medusa ordered as her sister Arachne held onto the ears of her lover Asura. The frog girl jumped at the sound of her name before running to the cell to quiet the screaming woman.

"Albarn best get here soon if she wishes for the bar maid to live." Arachne said as the screaming stopped, her sister nodded in agreement.

Blackstar hovered next to Tsubaki's unconscious form as Maka and Soul explained their plan to him.

"Capone is my problem, I've had a personal vendetta against him for years, and this just sealed his fate." The ninja snarled.

"Blackstar, they want me," Maka said moving forward only to have the tip of his demon sword at her throat.

"No Maka, you take care of the Gorgon's, I'll handle Capone. Mifune of the Chameleon family is already tracking him down for me." He smirked as Soul moved forward and embraced him in a bro hug.

"Don't get hurt, I'd hate to see another friend in the hospital or the morgue." The albino announced. Blackstar nodded as he watched his two friends leave. Maka's retreating back made him smile surprisingly. She had regained her memories, which meant she would fix her families mistakes just like he was doing.

Maka kicked at a stray rock as they made their way to the burned down Evans compound. Both hoped that some clues would be found as they rummaged through the debris. She felt hopeless and confused as memories flashed through her head unsorted, like a movie that's been unedited and mixed into the wrong slots. And Blackstar, he was her friend even before all of this mess. Looking over at Soul she smiled, he was so calm throughout this. He had learned that she was responsible for his parent's death and the death of her own parents and wasn't fazed.

Soul heaved another sigh as he kicked aside another door. Neither she nor Wes knew the truth about him, about his talk with Maka's mother the night his parents died. Even he had killed over time, not on her level of course, but what person in this city had not committed a crime, it was called Death City for a reason. Everyone here had committed some crime in his or her life to live here. Did she even remember they were betrothed? Sure it was his mother and Kami's idea, but he had gone along with it, even then he had loved her.

He remembered sitting in the piano room when the two women had cornered him. He was about six leaving Maka to be five, she had been with her father that day.

"Soul, Maka is a very nice girl, right." His mother Elizabeth had said.

"Yeah, but she's cool for a girl, hangs with Blackstar and me all the time, even Wes doesn't do that." The boy smiled. Kami smiled as well as she took a seat next to him.

"Soul, Maka will be in trouble one day, we want you to protect her." Kami said gently as Soul looked up confused.

"Is she okay?" Soul asked genuinely worried for his best friend.

"Not really Soul, her father has her in a tight spot thanks to another family, she needs you to protect her and love her where we cant." Kami continued.

"Will you do that Soul?" Elizabeth asked her son before he nodded eagerly. Both adults smiled before Kami reached into her pocket. Soul looked curious as she handed the small box to him.

"Soul, this box contains a locket with both her fathers and my pictures. When she's older give it to her please." Kami asked.

"Why can't you give it to her?" Soul asked eyeing the small black box.

"Because Soul, Maka won't be with her family much longer." Kami replied with a sad smile. At the time, Soul had no clue what that meant, but when he and his brother had gone to find Maka and play, she would forever change the lives of the two brothers and herself.

Crona huddled, shivering in a corner as it watched Eruka eye the bar maid Patty always visited. That also meant that Maka knew her as well.

"Crona, get over here and make sure the hostage remains silent, ribbit." Eruka ordered before running back upstairs. The experiment nodded before sulking over to the cell to see the purple haired girl.

"Maka needs your help; you can't let her return here." Crona whispered hoping its voice was low enough not to be detected upstairs.

"Why should I trust you?" Blair hissed her voice like venom causing the teen to flinch back in fear. "You are the main reason she is in this mess." Blair continued. She was right of course, it was always Crona's fault.

"They call you Crona bearer of Ragnorok, the most feared person alive, yet your stuck scared here, why is that?" Blair asked. Crona shivered again, it hated questions.

"Pass," the experiment replied shaking its head madly.

"But that's an easy question!" Blair whined as Crona continued to shake.

"Fine nya, what about Maka, how did you meet her?" Blair continued.

"Pass," Crona repeated, Blair tried a few more stopping when Crona finally lost its temper and summoned Ragnorok from his own blood.

"Maka is my friend, just like Patty, her sister, and her boss." Crona whimpered causing Blair to back up.

"Life only goes one way, I'm a killer too you know." Crona smiled slashing at the purple haired woman.

Wes glared at his brother as he walked over the debris of their childhood home.

"Wes what's going on, where have you been?" Soul asked holding Maka protectively behind him.

"They have Blair, the Gorgons have Blair and only that sewer rat can get her back, Kid said so." The older Evans yelped as he stumbled forward. Grabbing hold of his brother's shirt Wes began to cry.

"They have Blair, Soul. I love her." he managed out as Soul comforted the fallen elder. Maka closed her eyes as more of her past mistakes showed themselves. They should never have helped her, they should have let her drown in that sewer.

"I'll get her back," Maka whispered as she began to walk towards the towns exit.

"Maka," Soul whispered.

"I'll get her back and make everything right again. I promise." She smiled stopping when four hands stopped her.

"It's not that easy Maka," Liz stated as Kid walked forward.

"You may have to die," he said, as he looked her in the eyes. Maka felt her blood run cold as the mayor's son signaled for Patty. The young blond smiled as she placed the barrel of her 4mm to Maka's head.

"You'll understand," she giggled as Soul's scream filled her ears.

Red was all he saw as he ran to grab the girl of his dreams in his arms. Her body was still warm though her heart had ceased beating. Soul glared at his political friend and his minions.

"You better explain before I assassinate your ass." The man growled as Wes held firm to his jacket.

"Grigori," Kid smirked as Maka turned cold.

Mifune smiled, he had located Capone and his henchmen, bad news was they had located Maka Albarn.


	9. The calm before the storm, I'm a girl?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Finding Blair was harder than she thought. Wes kept glaring at her every few minutes, causing Soul to become even more protective than usual towards her. Kid and his twin hit men kept their fingers on the triggers of their guns ready to shoot if she made one false move. The pressure was killing her; she had even been refused her own weapon leaving Soul to practically be on top of her to make sure she was not killed.

Mifune raced through the city towards the hospital that assassin Blackstar had told him he'd be with Tsubaki. Angela pushed through the doors first and ran up the many stairs to the sixth floor. Both burst through the door as Blackstar held a fork to a drowsy Tsubaki.

"Oh, Konichiwa Angela-chan, Mifune-kun." Tsubaki greeted as Blackstar stood up.

"What's wrong?" he asked ready to bolt if there was any danger.

"Capone, he has found miss Albarn." Mifune grunted out as he tried to catch his breath. Tsubaki sat up with a worried expression.

"We have to warn her," she said trying to leave the bed as the three abled bodies tried to stop her. Tsubaki's fierce gaze stopped them though as they got closer.

"Maka is my friend, and Capone's men shot me, I will get my revenge and help my friend." She snarled making sure; her bandages were in place she continued from the bed to the door.

"Tsubaki, I will not allow you to go alone, I will accompany you." Blackstar said as he fastened his sword to his waist. She froze as both Mifune and Angela agreed to join in the fight as well.

"But you don't even know her?" the young weapons expert replied as Angela placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you, and personally I don't trust that blue haired monkey boy." The chameleon member replied with a smile. Tsubaki nodded, ignoring her boyfriend's protest as they began to leave the hospital and meet Capone's men.

"Maka, are you okay?" Soul asked as they neared the deserts end. If her memories were correct, then the Gorgon hide out was near where they were. But she also sensed another presence near them. One she had not sensed since they had her mother. Her sudden pause had the whole group on their toes as they waited for any sign of danger.

"Give me a gun, now!" she ordered as the presence drew closer.

"Why?" Wes asked as he eyed her for any real motives. It was Soul who acted by shoving his pistol into her hands and taking out another gun from his jacket.

"I promised our mothers I would protect you till the day I die Maka Albarn, so you better not die on me." He ordered before clicking off the safety. Maka lowered her weapon stunned by the albino's words. Unfortunately, her new feelings for the boy beside her were put on hold as gunshots rang out around them. Capone walked forward a cigar in his mouth, which was turned upward, into a grin.

"Ah Maka, how are you?" he asked as his two right hand men pointed their guns at the group around her. Soul snarled as he shielded her body with his own.

"Move aside boy, I have nothing to do with you, but I will have my men shoot if you disobey." Capone said removing his cigar and pushing the albino aside. Maka stayed still as the mob boss took hold of her chin and lifted her face. She coughed when he blew a ring of smoke in her face, her green eyes flashing with anger. Soul gripped her hand as he waited for a signal to shoot.

"You're much prettier than your mother was." The mob leader smiled, showing off yellowed teeth from his smoking habit.

"Screw you," she spat, spitting into the man's face and sending him backwards with rage.

"I'd rather screw you, but now you've made me mad and now I want to shoot you." He growled pointing a gun to her forehead. Soul quickly pressed the barrel of his own gun to the fat man's head.

"Shoot, let's see who's faster." Soul seethed as his red eyed flashed their own anger. Everyone had his or her guns pointed except Maka; she was forced to stand still waiting for the right moment to dodge a bullet. The next moments happened in fast motion. A yelled yahoo and two guns going off had Maka being grazed by a bullet to the forehead and Soul pulling her to his chest as one of Capone's right hand men fell lifeless to the ground. Soon all members of both sides were in a gunfight. Maka and Soul were back to back taking out members of Capone's gang and reloading every few minutes. Wes was back to back with Kid as they took out their own enemies while the sisters took out two at a time. What really surprised the group about the sudden appearance of Blackstar and his gang, was Tsubaki's mummified appearance. She looked wobbly as she and the Chameleon family's leader Angela stood next to a tree with two sniper rifles. The girls had a look of pure vengeance on their faces as they took another shot at Capone's men. While Maka was distracted Capone seized the chance to grab her. Maka yelped as the barrel of his gun once again met her head, this time she dropped her gun. Soul turned at the sound of her yelp as all fighting ceased.

"You can pick Evans, either die here, or leave here alive." Capone said as he held Maka tighter. Soul growled as he aimed at Capone's head.

"Let her go Capone." Soul growled as Tsubaki and Angela took aim at the mob boss as well.

"No, I have been searching for her, for a year and I will not lose her now." Capone growled yanking the girl backwards as he tried to walk away.

"Hold it right there Capone, or do you dare disobey a god?" Blackstar asked as he held his revolver to the man's middle back. Capone smiled as he massaged Maka's arm as she fought to get away.

"A Star clan member still lives. Tell me, is your girlfriend still alive?" he asked, having two guns pointed at him did not suit his ego.

"Yeah, and she has a bullet aimed for your chest." Blackstar smirked as he allowed the mob boss to pale at the news.

"Sir, what now?" asked one of the followers as he lowered his weapon.

"Shoot them!" Capone ordered as he used Maka as a shield for his front and kicked at Blackstar from his back. Maka saw her chance as she positioned her right foot behind Capone's left ankle and grasped his arms with both hands tripping and then flipping him over her shoulder and to the ground with a loud thud.

Soul blinked confused before he acted by pulling Maka safely behind him and a series of gunfire attacking the mob boss. Retrieving her fallen gun, Maka cocked it, aimed at the now heavily wounded Capone, and smiled. Leaning down to his level, she whispered in his ear.

"Life only goes one way, seems yours is heading south." With that, she pulled the trigger ending the mob bosses life.

Medusa smiled as Eruka and Mizune messaged her feet, the relaxing sensation causing the snake woman to forget about the captive in the cell below her.

"Sister, why do we have such a boring cat inside our home?" Arachne asked as she ran her fingers through Asura's hair.

"Because sister, that little kitty will help us catch an even bigger prey." The blonde smiled as she leaned farther back in her chair. Asura laughed as the doors to the room opened and two men walked in fighting with the other.

"Lady Arachne, I have sp-"the first began as he lowered his hat.

"Shut it bug breath, yo I spotted some runts coming through Death Valley." A blonde man said as he ignored the fuming smaller man.

"Mosquito, Giriko, are you both intolerable to take care of the situation yourselves?" Arachne asked eyeing the two men.

"No my lady," Mosquito bowed before pulling a now fuming Giriko behind him. The two growled at being placed as incompetent infront of the lady Gorgons.

"Let's saw the little runts to pieces." Giriko suggested as Mosquito eyes him.

"We can't, the girl in pigtails is the sisters main target." He explained to the younger man.

"Doesn't mean we can't kill the others." Giriko pouted. Mosquito growls before pushing buttons on the computer with a smile, Lady Arachne would be pleased.

Blair hissed as she followed the experiment through the sewers. Crona had used Ragnorok to set them free, but it had taken some time to get the other guard Free to let them lose. That had been a trick of Blair's doing. No man could resist her charming body.

"Um, miss Blair, the exit is this way," Crona mumbled as it tried to lead the cat up the ladder of the exit.

"Nya, does this lead me back to Wessy bear?" she asked as the pink haired experiment blushed at her words.

"Um, I don't know how to deal with this," it wept as it tried to blend into the darkened walls. Blair smiled as she climbed up the slick ladder exposing the frightened experiment to her underwear beneath the scanty clothing.

"So Crona, nya, where does this exit come out at?" Blair asked curiously.

"Near Death Valley I think?" the experiment answered as it climbed past the cat to open the grate above them. Blair smiled widely as they emerged into the cool Nevada night, stars gleaming down upon them. Now they had to locate the others and they could return home safely.

"We need to warn Maka," Crona said as it glanced around for any sign of life. Blair's face pouted as she turned to the experiment.

"But I want to find Wesley," she mewed.

"He's most likely with Maka trying to rescue you." Crona said as it began walking back towards the Gorgon hideout. Blair sighed before falling instep behind the rouge experiment.

"So Crona, can I ask you some questions." Blair asked after a few silent minutes.

"Can I say pass if I don't want to answer them?" it asked.

"No, I want answers." Blair said crossing her arms. Finally Crona nodded.

"How do you know Maka?" the bar maid asked. The experiment remained quiet as it thought of its answer.

"Because Maka was my first friend, I was introduced to her by lady Medusa; she told me Maka would be my new sister." Crona explained. "I'm just an experiment but, Maka made me feel human. She was the first to give me a gender." The experiment continued.

"And what is that gender?" Blair asked intrigued by the story.

"I'm a girl," Crona smiled as she turned to face the woman behind her. Blair smiled at the girls new confidence.

"Good, now let's go find Maka and warn her about Medusa and her sister." Blair said as she began leading the march to find the missing friends. Crona smiled as she quickly followed, she would save her sister and fix everything she had done in the past. Even if that meant her death, or the death of her family and friends at the hideout she would save the one person she treasured above all.

Maka held her knees as she watched the others sleep, tomorrow they would meet the Gorgon hideout and rescue Blair. However, the castle the sisters occupied also held her last bits of the past life. Crona was right wasn't she; life did only go one way. Was she going forward the right way or, was it wrong?

"Will my life end here like my parents?" she whispered, eyes staring up into the night sky as stars twinkled above them and the moon laughed. A storm was coming, no night would be so calm as this without a storm to follow.


	10. Wes's descision

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

Maka and the others marched towards the Gorgon hide out. The enemy had found them hours ago, striking when they were asleep. Now they were forced to fight the spider sister's army to get to their target. Above them storm clouds continued to rumble in. Soul now supported a wounded shoulder, holding it with pain as his back hit a rock. Maka was at his side in an instant ready to take on any arachnid army member.

"Damn, they just keep coming." He cursed as Maka took out three more members.

"Just rest abit Soul, I'm sure we can get through this quickly." She whispered taking out another approaching enemy.

Wes wasn't doing any better as he hid behind his own rock carefully aiming his bullets. He needed to find Blair and get out of here, he was not the fighting type.

"Hey sewer rat, if we live through this, I'm killing you!" he yelled as Maka nodded in reply. The battle was never ending to them as more and more Gorgon men attacked them.

Blackstar smiled as he and Mifune took out another round of Gorgon soldiers. For once the samurai was not using a blunt edge sword, he intended no survivors this time.

"Blackstar more to your right," the female assassin's voice crackled through the earpiece he now had in his ear, courtesy of the Chameleon family. The male ninja smirked as he took out the indicated Gorgon men, by Tsubaki.

"No mere mortal can defeat a god like me," Blackstar boasted as he twirled his gun on his fingers. Tsubaki nodded from her sniper position before looking over to Angela.

"Angela, how are things looking ahead?" she asked as the brown haired girl blinked.

"Is that a pink haired child and a busty woman running towards us?" she asked pointing behind them. Tsubaki cocked her head before using her own scope to make out the approaching figures.

"Oh my," she gasped causing both assassin and samurai to glance up at the dual snipers.

Crona smiled as she noticed Maka fighting alongside her friends. Blair smiled widely as she took notice of Wes. His white hair glowed as lightning illuminated the sky above them, rain pelting down on the battlefield making the soiled ground wet and muddy.

"Hurry Crona, they need our help, nya!" Blair cried as she raced forward to her boyfriend's side. Wes stared dumbfounded as Blair stood beside him all smiles.

"Blair, you're alive," he smiled grateful that she was here beside him and not being torchured in Gorgon manor.

"Crona-chan helped me escape, nya." Blair smiled as she ducked and Wes shot at an Arachnophobian member.

"Crona?" Wes repeated as he risked a quick glance at the pink haired child who stood beside the albino and blonde fighters. At Blair's nod, Wes' frown turned to a small smirk at the knowledge.

"Cool," he whispered before pulling the bar maid to his chest and firing more rounds at the now thinning enemy.

Maka panted for breath as Soul and Crona took up the slack. She was covered in mud and her hair was flattened to her face as the rain and dirt plastered to her being. She felt miserable at the moment, despite her friends who stood loyally beside her. Her normally energetic green eyes were dulled from the harsh pounding of thunder and bullets ringing through the air around her. Hadn't she left this life before?

"Maka, more soldiers coming from the hill on your left." Crona warned as Soul drop kicked a man after running out of bullets to shoot. Maka turned her attention to the large group of final Aracnian soldiers coming into battle. She quickly reloaded her empty weapon and positioned herself for the final leg of her journey.

Crona closed her eyes as she raised her sword from her back holster.

"Ragnorok, I order you to kill them, in the name of Crona Gorgon." She whispered menacingly causing the people around her to stop in fear as her soul grew stronger and the aurora around her thickened.

"This is the power Maka, of a true murderer," Crona whispered meeting the frightened green eyes of her friend. The pigtailed blonde fell to her knees in shock at how easily the frail experiment had taken out the enemy in one fatal blow.

Maka fell to the ground in horror as Soul wrapped his arms protectively around her small shaking frame, ignoring the droplets of rain pelting them from above.

"Maka," he whispered as she shielded her face in his neck. He carefully patted her back in comfort as Kid and the twins took out the last of the enemies. Even Tsubaki and her group of assassins came to meet them.

"I've got you; so Wes I see you found Blair." Soul smiled, taking notice of the purple haired cat girl by his brother's side.

"Yeah, turns out Crona saved her." Wes said as he folded his arms.

"Sorry sewer rat, I owe you an apology." He said holding his hand out to the young blonde. Maka smiled before accepting the apology with a firm shake of the hand.

"Maka, Crona," Kid said as approached the group. Soul glared daggers at the mayor's son and his cronies. Did they still not trust her, his Maka who had just risked her neck to save Blair and them? Crona, he could understand some sort of insecurity, but they were treating her like an old friend. He noted how Patty hung from the pink haired girls frail shoulders, laughing at a lame joke the child had spoken.

"She indeed has proven useful in the extermination of both Capone and the Arachne forces, but now can she defeat her own family the Gorgons?" he asked eyeing the frightened blonde in the albino's arms.

Kid was right could she defeat her family? The Gorgon sister's had taken her in when her parents abandoned her and turned her into this killer everyone feared she was. Was she a killer, did she have the same power over death as Crona possessed? Kid seemed to think so, the twins looked at her with distaste when she met their gaze.

Soul felt her wilt at Kid's harsh words as he continued to yell at her. He growled cuddling her closer to him and mumbling soft words of encouragement instead to the woman in his arms. Kid held the bridge of his nose as he glared down at the two before him sitting in mud.

"For a perfectly symmetrical girl, you are a disgrace to mankind." The man snarled as he motioned Liz forward. He smiled before whispering instructions in her ear and a small smile escape her features. A yelp escaped her mouth as the gun, held loosely in her hands was yanked from her and handed over to Kid.

"What the hell," the albino brother's protested before stopping mid stride as the young politician placed the cold barrel to her warm head. Multiple protests began as Tsubaki and the others pleaded for Kid to stop. Maka merely shut her eyes hoping to go quickly instead of the painfully slow way she could go by her enemies' hands. She suddenly felt Soul's hands move over her body as his own body melded over hers pushing the guns barrel from her forehead to his own, completely shielding her from the angry Politian and his hit men. Her eyes flashed to Soul's blazing red orbs as he glared daggers at the regally stance Death the Kid.

"Move aside Soul," Kid ordered as he clicked the safety on the gun making Maka flinch more and cling to the older male.

"Maka me," Soul spat as he rubbed calming circles on Maka's arms and lower back. Wes and the others quickly moved to the albino's side as they waited for the mayor's son to lower his weapon.

"I order you all to move," Kid spat as the twins began to get involved. Crona looked up from her spot that Patty had placed her in. None of Maka's new friend's dared to obey the order given by the political son.

"Kid, why do you hate me, what did I do to deserve such prejudice from you?" she asked peering over Soul's shoulder as she questioned the raven haired man. Both Liz and Patty eyed their boss, they were also curious as to why he hated her. His golden eyes flashed with anger as his hold on the gun shook. The weather seemed to be the perfect reflection of his new mood and the situation at hand.

"She knows why," he spat causing her to flinch back in both terror and knowledge.

"Lady Medusa, the woman escaped," Free bowed as both Gorgon sisters eyed him from their seats.

"It seems your plan is failing as well sister," Arachne giggled from behind her webbed fan. Medusa's snake like eyes flashed to his sister before her own laugh managed an escape.

"Not at all, Eruka, bring me my crystal ball." she ordered as the silver haired girl came forward holding the glass orb.

"Here lady Medusa, ribbit." Eruka bowed as she placed the ball infront of her master. Arachne watched in interest as the grigori and her friends appeared in the reflection. A small scrimmage seemed to be on the rise from the sister's standpoint.

"And they are not the only ones, my dear lover is on his way in as well," Medusa mused as the scene changed to reveal a white haired man hunched over and crawling to the exit of the building they were in.

"You have summoned Stien here, doesn't he loathe you dear sister?" Arachne asked as they continued to watch the man laugh once he entered the building.

"I'm sure Asura will keep him company, I do control him now." Medusa laughed allowing her pet snake to be brought to her by an uneasy Mizune. All three servants to Medusa watched in silence as the sister's continued their arguments.

"Giriko and Mosquito are yet to be finished as well," Arachne stated as she returned to absently crooning her boyfriend.

"We'll see," Medusa mused as she returned her attention to the crystal ball infront of her.

Stien had left Marie alone at home under the guise of going to help the young adults beat the Gorgon sister's. That part had been true at the time, until Crona slipped him something in his tea when he had seen the experiment. Now here he was inside of the sister's home unable to remember much past Medusa's own name. It seemed his conscious was only limited to a small portion of his own being in his mind. He hated feeling weak, but in order for him to be saved he needed the others to find him and fast. Footsteps where heard as he neared the chambers Medusa was in.

"Welcome Dr. Franken Stien…" Medusa greeted as the double doors before him opened, he couldn't help but smile.

Soul and Wes looked between the two fighters as Kid turned to Liz.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, for everything that has happened." He whispered before returning his gaze back to Maka.

"Your crimes against the Thompson twins and myself are unforgivable, therefore Maka Albarn, for the killings of both my and the twins mothers, I sentence you to death." Kid said before firing the pistol in his hand.

Wes Evans blinked as he was covered in blood, the others weren't in any better shape as his eyes traveled over them. Had Maka really killed his mother and the mother of the feared Thompson sisters? Did his mother know of this when she gave Soul the order to marry Maka before she killed her? Did Maka kill those mothers due to her own mothers absence?

"Wes we need your help!" Blair yelled as she huddled over the bloody figures lying wet on the ground. Wes didn't know the specifics, but as he moved forward he only wanted one thing. And that was to protect his sewer rat, because she was now his family just as much as the pale boy lying in blood on the ground.

"Soul Damnit, it's not cool to die on your brother. Now wake the fuck up!" Wes screamed as Blackstar and Mifune eyed a distressed Death the Kid.

"My plan is working smoothly sister," Medusa smiled as Stien closed his eyes in sadness.


	11. The end?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER Maka and Soul

The red liquid was everywhere; her hands were covered in it, scaring her more than anything does. Wes's screams for his brother nearly drove her over the edge of hysteria. His bright red eyes, that she had come to adore now were hidden by his pale eyelids.

"Maka, I need you to concentrate and help me with something." Crona whispered as she pulled her from the bodies of friends trying to revive the young albino.

"What is it?" Maka asked keeping a wary eye out for Kid. Crona searched the area for any eavesdroppers before leaning closer to the small blonde.

"You're a Grigori, that is why the Gorgon sister's want you." She said sitting back as Maka took in the new information.

"So what does that mean for Soul?" Maka asked eyeing the pink haired girl. This made the pink haired experiment smile, before standing up and pointing to the Gorgon hideout.

"Remember how they experimented on me, and gave me the black blood." At Maka's nod Crona continued. "We can infect Soul, but we need Stien to stabilize him afterwards, and only a grigori will be able to keep the blackblood at bay." She finished.

"Only a grigori?" Maka repeated to Crona's nod. "So is that why she wanted me, so she could meld the blackblood and my grigori soul?" once again Crona nodded.

"What will you do Maka?" Angela asked as she turned to the blonde, having listened in on the conversation. Maka remained quiet as she thought of the choices before her. Soul's life depended on the experiments plan.

"Infect him with the blood, but we need to do it when we get closer to finding Stien." Maka said as she stood up. Wes looked down at his brother's pale form and released a held breath.

"We need to hurry, he doesn't have much time." he announced as Blair moved aside so he and Blackstar could lift him onto the make shift cot Mifune had made for him.

"Ok then, let's go get the Gorgon family." Maka said as she turned to Kid and the twins.

All three looked crestfallen at having hurt one of their friends.

"Maka, I'm sorry, I was so blinded by revenge that I allowed it to consume me, the hatred formed over my heart and clouded my good sense." Kid said as he met her eyes.

"Yeah, we swore when we met Kid we would never hurt another person, and now look, we may have just killed Soul." Liz cried as she hugged closer to Patty in shame.

"Do you truly feel sorry for your actions?" Maka asked as she thumbed her gun in its holster. The three nodded, ready for the punishment she deemed fit.

"Help us save Soul, and then we can see what he says on the matter." Maka decided. Kid and the girl's looked up confused, had she just let them go unpunished?

"Of course we'll help," Kid said as he stood up. Maka smiled as she once again turned to the old friend.

"Crona, lead the way to Gorgon manor," she ordered as Crona nodded and began marching towards the manor holding the sisters.

GORGON MANOR

"They're coming lady Medusa, ribbit." Eruka smiled as she relayed the news to her boss.

"Good, now all we have to do is watch as my sisters two minions are killed along with her and I can act my revenge." Medusa laughed as she patted Stiens head. Eruka nodded as she left the room to continue her spying for the blonde Gorgon sister.

ARACHNE

Mosquito snarled as his final form was defeated and his soul was released into the sky. Giriko smirked as his rival was defeated by the small group of brats.

"My, my Maka you've grown into quite the woman. Still a little flat but, hey." The man laughed making Maka's snarl define itself. Kid stepped forward as he and the girls pointed their guns to the man.

"Go find Arachne and destroy her, the girls and I will take care of this person." Kid said as he ushered the pigtailed girl behind him. Maka stared at him for a moment before Blair and Blackstar pulled her away and deeper into the fortress they were now in.

"Ok, we need to find Stien, Soul doesn't have much time." Blair said as she turned to Angela and Soul. Soul was getting paler by the minuet and that made Maka shake in fear.

"Good luck finding him." Arachne smiled as she emerged from the shadows. Each young adult froze as Arachne's boyfriend appeared beside her. His red eyes nothing like the crimson orbs Soul had.

"Asura Kishin," both Maka and Crona whispered. Asura was the most successful case of Blackblood the Gorgon's had.

"I'm glad you remember my little friend." Arachne smiled as she stroked the kishin's head.

"Yeah, well I the great Blackstar can beat him." Blackstar said as he moved forward. Tsubaki watched as her partner popped his knuckles as Asura moved forward.

"Asura, kill him." Arachne ordered as the man jumped forward. Maka and Crona squeaked at the sudden action.

"Maka, we'll take care of Arachne and Asura, take Soul and get Stien!" Wes said as he dashed forward. Crona nodded as she lifted Soul's bloody body and forced Maka forward past Arachne. The Gorgon sister tried to move forward but was blocked by Wes and Blair.

"Your fight is with us, nya." Blair hissed as Wes pointed his gun at the raven haired woman.

"Looks like your caught in your own web," Wes laughed.

CRONA AND MAKA

The winding halls were never ending as the sounds of their feet hitting the ground echoed around the cold walls. Maka's eyes wandered to the unconscious albino as he laid unmoving in his small make shift bed.

"Don't worry Soul, I'll get you better." She whispered before picking up her speed. After a few more turns, Eruka, Mizune, and Free stood between them and the younger Gorgon holding a laughing Stien.

"Lady Medusa," Crona whimpered huddling behind Maka in fear.

"Give us back Stien," Maka ordered readying her gun to fight off the three guards infront of the two heroines. Crona yelped before summoning Ragnorok and cutting across Soul's chest.

"We only have a few minuet's Maka, you rescue Stien while I take care of these." She ordered before charging forward.

FRANKEN STIEN

Everything was white and in the center of this white abyss was a small table and a radio playing static. He wanted out of here; Stien could vaguely hear the voices of Maka and Medusa as they fought. Could she save him? How had he ended up here again? Marie, what would she say right now?

"I need to escape here, but how?" he asked himself.

"Use your wavelength; it should counter the noise from the radio." A younger Stien said as he sat beside the older man.

"How?" Stien asked his younger self with curious eyes.

"You like to dissect things, how many times have you used your body?" asked his childhood. A sickening smile crossed the elder man's face as he stood up.

"I can't do that, it's scientifically impossible." He laughed as the sounds of battle became more defined through the static. The younger Stien smiled as a green smoke began to wrap around the man's body.

"Impossible to who?" the boy continued. Stien shook with more laughter as the smoke became more defined and brighter and the static began to disappear. The white room slowly began to break as the doctor's image began to be translucent.

"To everyone but me," the child replied softly to his own question as the older version disappeared.

Stien opened his grey eyes to see Maka lying face down over a bleeding Soul as Crona stood above her with a sword sticking through the she witches back. Red and black blood mixed on the floor as one of Medusa's arrows fell from the pink haired child's back.

"Please dr. Stien, save Soul for her." Crona smiled before her sword disappeared and both mother and child fell lifeless to the floor.

Maka cried as Stien pulled her away from the cold body of Soul Eater Evans. Her green eyes were pale as she watched the man lift him in his arms and walk towards the exit.

"We need to get to Medusa's lab and fix him up. He's lost to much blood, the blackblood has only temporarily healed his wound." The doctor explained as the others waddled towards them. They were all injured to some extent but were over all fine.

"Can you help my little brother?" Wes asked as he held on to a bleeding Blair.

"Yes, and then I shall help you and your friends." the doctor replied.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Soul groaned as he sat up in the bed of his and Maka's new apartment complex. The young blonde had fretted over him night and day giving him little chance to argue.

"Maka, can I please go sit in the living room." He pleaded once she entered his room to bring him food.

"No, Stien said to stay in bed so stay." she ordered placing the food on his bedside table.

"Bark," he replied sarcastically.

"Good boy, now eat up Tsubaki and the others are coming to visit," Maka smiled as she watched Soul eat. They had both forgiven Kid and the twins for shooting him and nearly killing him. Blackstar and Wes had also taken their revenge on the trio by cutting all of the politician's cloths to asymmetry and the twins fashion was now an unfashion.

"So can I see them in the living room?" Soul ventured after finishing his soup. Maka sighed before taking the bowl and returning a few minutes later. Soul smiled as he leaned on her for support and they walked into the small room and to the couch. As Maka made to move, Soul tightened his hold and kissed her lips.

"Mine," he whispered causing a blush to cross her face.

"Soul, they could be here any second!" she fretted as her fiancé' began to kiss her body and allow his hands to roam emitting a series of moans to escape her.

"Then they will get a show," he smirked as he allowed his fingers to scratch over her sensitive area between the legs making Maka jump.

"Should we come back at another time?" Wes asked as he and the others walked in. the two roommates jumped apart starring wide eyed at their friends.

"No, we're good," Maka said fixing her clothes and blushing under the stares of her girlfriends.

"Yeah, just a little tickle match." Soul replied coolly as the boys just nodded knowingly.

"Don't worry little bro, we get it." Wes laughed.

"Yeah man we completely understand." Blackstar laughed as he clapped the injured teen on the back. He had no clue which was worse the pain from the clap or the knowledge of Blackstar understanding him.

"_Embrace the insanity Soul, you can be great, all you have to do is join me."_

The voice again, it had been haunting him since he received the cut from Crona. What did it mean? As Maka smiled at him, Soul knew one thing. He would never let the voice control or hurt Maka.

"Hey Soul, what's with the crazy grin?" Maka asked as she sat beside him worried.

"Life only goes one way Maka, and then… you die," he said before laughing hysterically.


End file.
